I'll Be Home for Christmas
by ashley.baby419
Summary: A 25 Days of Christmas theme where Serena returns home after a breakup in an A/U. Can the Christmas spirit destroy her misery?
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have a couple stories out there that people are interested in. But I was inspired to do a 25 Days of Christmas story - one chapter every day ending on Christmas. I have no access to my Microsoft Word right now, so that's a dream come true (sarcasm) but since this is going to be a shorter story (short chapters) I figured it'll be okay.

Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Sailor Moon other than my fanfictions.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

Day One

"Serena, can we just talk about it?" Seiya questioned as I furiously raided my closest, throwing any clothes that touched my hand in one of the garbage bags laying on the floor. Garbage bags. Classy, right? But who has time for designer luggage when their fiance cheats on them with their best - correction, ex best - friend?

All because I came home early. Why did I come home early? To wallow in self pity over the fact that I had just gotten laid off from a failing business. Jobs were tight and I took the only offer I could get my hands on. Unfortunately, it was already in the toilet and about to get flushed.

But hey, it was December first, so Merry Christmas to me.

"No Seiya, we cannot just TALK." I growled, amazed that the glares I was throwing his way wasn't disintegrating him as we spoke. "You're really unbelievable, you know that? I cannot believe I wasted the past year and a half on you. Who the hell gets engaged after only a couple months anyway? Dumbasses, that's who."

"Serena, I know you're upset right now but -"

"Upset? Oh hell no. Upset was when you forgot my birthday. This? This is me being completely pissed. More pissed than I have ever been in my entire life. You disrespected me beyond belief through humiliation! You and Anne deserve each other, you know that? You are truly two fucked up peas in the most rotten pod that ever existed!"

"Now don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?!" His eyebrows shot up and he inquired.

Now that made me stop.

One eyebrow shot up as I looked at him. Was he honestly that stupid? Nobody was that damn stupid. Right?

"Get. Out." I jammed a finger towards the door.

"This is my apartment, you only live in it, and I'll be damned if you're going to tell me what I can and cannot do." He argued.

Fuck it.

I picked up a tart warmer from a nightstand and chucked it right at his head. He started yelling out curses, but retreated from the bedroom nonetheless.

-0-0-0-

"Hasta la vista bitch! And Merry Christmas jackass!" I yelled from the apartment hallway back into the door of Seiya's room. It gained a few shocked expressions and stares but I didn't care as I made my way to the parking garage to load up my car.

Once in my car I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my mom.

"Serena, sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom." I mumbled, as if I hadn't just talked to her yesterday. Except everything was fine yesterday. I hated my job, knew the end was coming, and should have seen Seiya and Anne's relationship from a mile away, but I was fine. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well honey. I'm starting on some Christmas cookies, first of December and all!" Her voice was overly excited. We were a Christmas family, though. In fact, the entire town seemed to be a better place around Christmas. Everybody got along, lived with happiness and kindness and visions of sugar plum fairies apparently.

I wasn't feeling it this year.

Bah, Humbug!

"So I have a kind of surprise for you?" I responded, a little uneasy, but forcing an awkward smile on my face even though she couldn't see.

"I love surprises! Well, usually. You're not pregnant are you?"

"No. Oh, no. Oh gosh no. MOM!" I could feel the heat rushing to my face. How freaking embarrassing. That seemed to be everybody's mission this year: humiliate Serena. "I wanted to tell you that I'm coming down for Christmas."

"That's wonderful dear! We can't wait to see you! When will you be coming?" I could hear her moving and shifting things in the kitchen.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Her voice picked up and I heard every other sound and movement cease.

"Yes, tomorrow. And I'll be staying for an undetermined amount of time. If that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay, honey. But, what happened?"

It was a long story, but I managed to get it all out and after an hour of my mom ranting, managed to get off the phone. Nothing against her, I just wasn't completely ready to deal with it all yet. But mostly? I just wanted to get home and far away from them. I just wanted to be back with my family and friends. I picked up the present in the passenger seat and ran my hands over the paper. It was a Black Friday deal that I asked Seiya for and would be damned if I was leaving without it.

I peeled the paper off and opened the Nyx Advent Calendar makeup box, hoping it would brighten my day, even though I was bracing myself to receive the only ugly color that would be in the box.

It was a liquid lipstick from their Lingerie line in the shade Ruffle Trim. It was a pretty orange-nude tone. Flipping down my driver side visor and mirror, I quickly threw the shade on to make myself feel better.

Well, at least it didn't end on a horrible note.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So I totally had this 98% complete, and then didn't remember until I laid down at 11 something. Typically I would have ran back out here in the kitchen but my dogs would have gone nuts and so would my fiance (he's a hunter and you do not disturb somebody that gets up at 3 in the morning to prepare themselves to freeze their ass off).

TropicalRemix: I actually found out last night that when I go to edit it on the fanfiction website it will highlight and underline things for me! I'm not sure if it's because of chrome or the website itself but it was a total lifesaver last night. But I will definitely look into Microsoft Office as a back up (I never actually knew what it was for before). And she absolutely will meet Darien! Can't make a fanfiction and leave their romance out! :)

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 2nd

I hugged my long white fit-and-flare jacket tighter to my body as a gust of wind slammed into me. It was so easy to get used to the warmth of the vehicle and ignore the blistering cold outside (at least that's what it felt like compared to my 76 degree car and heated seats) as I made my way towards the house. The air in the morning always seemed so crisp - but, then again, maybe because it was that much colder. Before I could get to the front door, it flung open and my mom's dog came barreling towards me. Tank was just about the fluffiest Malamute you'd ever see and he's great at one thing: messing your day up completely.

Before I had time to run or hide or do something - anything, really - Tank circled behind me and blitzed at my legs. My legs went flying in the air before I smacked the ground as hard as could be. This is what I get for not using the driveway and trying to cut diagonally across the grass, which was blanketed in frost. A numbing, damp frost that was now soaking through the backside of my body. But that's not all folks. Tank came back to to give what my mother calls "kisses" but they were actually slobbery licks that came at such a speed that you couldn't breathe for fear you'd open your mouth and he'd go for it.

"Awl, Tankers, are you giving Serena kisses?" Mom cooed out in delight.

No, mom. I'm pretty sure the bear you call a dog broke my spine and is refusing to let me breathe. This was how I was going to die. Being attacked by a dog that weighed more than me while my ass and back of my head froze. I'd get to be sick for Christmas, at the very least. Can't say ya never gave me anything, Tank.

"Okay, Tank, that's enough. Come to mommy, come here." Mom called out, making kissing noises in between to pull my captor away.

"Your dog hates me." I groaned, picking my half frozen body up from off of solid ground. And knowing the ground was frozen stiff made me shiver even more.

"Tank loves you honey, that's why he does that. Besides, he hasn't seen you in forever and is probably really happy and excited to have you back." She reasoned. "You get inside and get warmed up - your father and Sammy will grab your things."

I wasn't going to argue with that.

-0-0-0-

I sat in front of the Christmas tree after we finished our brunch. It felt good to have something warm and real in my stomach. Fast-food stops never give you the fulfillment you're looking for. Then again, I didn't feel completely fulfilled now either. I let my eyes drift over the ornaments, remembering how the five of us - Mom, Dad, Sammy, Mina, and I - would go find the perfect fat tree and demand too many lights and too many ornaments (most of them home-made and hideous from our childhood years). The last year I was home we didn't put those ugly ornaments up, even though mom insisted we should and ended up doing it herself. Now the tree was beautiful but didn't hold the memories.

"Everything alright dear?" Mom asked and I snapped my head to the doorway of the kitchen.

"No, just thinking. If I'm going to stay here I'll need a job. I'm thinking about going down to the arcade and applying there. Besides, Mina married the owner and she's my sister, so she practically has to give me one." I smiled up at mom. "I'm going to get changed."

After falling on the ground I switched into pajamas and I wouldn't be caught dead in those in public. I ran up to my old room - which was converted into a guest room - and threw on a pair of waist-high black jeans, black high-heeled booties, a red shirt, and a black winter vest. To finish it on, I threw on my red beanie. It was a barely noticeable red than my shirt, but I'm sure Mina was going to notice.

I drove my car to a combined parking lot before parking and walking around to the front where all the stores were located. The Crown was so updated, I almost didn't recognize it. No more rusty, blinking letters and chipping white paint over the bricks. I walked through the doors to see an abundance of people. It always did good business - you really couldn't beat their homemade affordable food - but now it was overflowing it seemed. I made my way to the milkshake bar to steal one of the few seats left.

"Hey there miss, what can I get for ya?" A voice spoke up mere seconds after I took my seat. My ice blue eyes looked up to make contact with a pair of sea green eyes.

Andrew Martin was my very first real crush. He was tall and lean with a tanned complexion and sprinkle of freckles. His hair was a sandy blonde-brown and he was your classic boy-next-door. He was the kindest person you'd meet and just all-around adorable. But I couldn't be happier he married my sister. They really were perfect for each other.

"Well if it isn't my sister's victor?" I joked, since Mina always had boys chasing her. Andrew and I had our share to fight off as well. Well, and Darien. But he was a complete jerk so he really didn't count.

"And your protector." He reminded me. "It's awesome to see you again, Serena. Your mom called last night to let us know you'd be in town. And she figured you'd need a job, too, so you got it. I'll get Mina so you two can catch up and she'll get down your work schedule for you."

"My mom sucks the fun right out of everything." I pouted.

A minute later I saw my almost-twin rush out from behind in the kitchen. Her eyes scanned around before landing on me and rushing over, squealing and effectively earning everybody's attention. As we started to catch up two chocolate chip cookie dough milkshakes were dropped off in front of us. Whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, and two cherries on Mina's and chocolate drizzle with nuts on mine. What a guy.

"You've officially got the best guy in the world." I mumbled in between mouthfuls of spooning the thick milkshake into my mouth.

"Your not getting a job here to steal him away from me, are you?" She joked.

"It hasn't worked so far, so I figured I gotta up my game." I shot her a wink.

We finished everything up and I made my way to the door when it opened and he walked in. Darien Shields, the devil himself. I stopped right in my tracks and so did he as we both stared at each other, shocked and at a loss for words.

"I was just leaving." I broke the silence while shifting my eyes towards the ground. He was even more gorgeous than I remembered.

He was keeping his midnight hair slightly shorter these days and the messy look was hand-tossed, not so much dipping into his storm-blue eyes. Short facial hair lined his jaw and lips, more like a five o' clock shadow than an actual beard. His leather jacket hung open, revealing a tight-fitting black shirt that showed off his broad, muscular chest and beginning of his abs. His straight-legged jeans fell over top of black boots, which was where my eyes were now.

"Well let me walk you to your car." His voice was deep and smooth.

"No, you were coming in and I don't want to bother you." I mumbled, still not looking at him anymore.

"There's a bunch of creeps in here eyeing you up and Seiya isn't around. Let me walk you to your car, that's it. I'm not trying to get fresh with you, Carter." He responded.

Of course you wouldn't. You always reminded me that I was pretty enough for anybody - or good enough in any other way too.

"It's really not that far away." I shrugged, now staring at a video game screen.

"Then it won't be a long walk, let's go."

I finally made eye contact with him again. I felt sick.

"Well it doesn't seem like you'd let me leave without you, so let's go." I shifted my purse higher on my shoulder as I walked around him and back into the cold air. It was warmer than this morning, but still miserable and enough to leave me shivering.

I felt a jacket drape over my shoulders and looked over to see Darien in a T-shirt, tucking his hands in his pockets. "No protesting, you need it more than I do. Heat rises, remember?" He cut me off just as I opened my mouth. Oh ha-ha. A short joke. Well now I was hoping he'd freeze. "So why isn't Seiya with you?"

"He's a busy man." I shot back quickly.

"Oh, when did he become one of those?" Darien inquired.

"He's always been busy." I muttered.

"I meant the man part." He nonchalantly responded. My eyes widened and I dropped my mouth open towards him as he shot me a wink. That move made me jerk my head away quickly. Why the hell was I blushing? "So you came to visit? How long are you staying?"

"Not very long." I lied.

"Well then you should make the most of it. I could actually use some help tomorrow morning. I didn't get my Christmas tree yet and we're already on the second of December. I'm not really good at picking trees... I could use some expert advice."

Was Darien asking me to go somewhere? With him? And acknowledge each other?

"I'm super busy, but I'm sure Andrew and Mina can help. I always pick the short fat ones and you look more like a tall-tree guy." Again, partial lie. The second part was true, though. Little chubby trees were just too darn cute. The toddlers of the Christmas tree farm. "Well, this is my car. Here's your jacket." I slid the said object off of my shoulders and handed it out towards him. "Thanks and good luck on your tree."

"Thanks... so I'll see ya around?" It was more of a question that a statement as he hunched down to look in my car.

Don't bet on it.

"Yeah." I shot a fake smile before closing my car door. I started it up and started my journey home. And there he was standing in the parking lot watching me leave. It was something from a romance tear-jerker. But we hated each other.

-0-0-0-

The fireplace crackled behind the sound of the movie Jingle All the Way. I turned it down low since my family was a bed-by-9:30 one. I grabbed my NYX box and popped it open. Another lippie-shaped cutout. I broke the tab in and pulled it open to reveal a color called Baby Doll. Swatching it on my arm I realized it was probably one of the prettiest colors every.

I had a job, a loving family, a nice encounter with Darien Shields, and a perfect liquid lipstick.

What could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on track today, so that's a win. A huge thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are the bomb dot com.

And yes, Darien's story of what he's been up to the past year and a half will be revealed a little closer to Christmas (with some bits and pieces before then) so hang in there with me! :)

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 3rd

So. Good.

The salty turkey bacon tasted like Heaven this morning. Forget my scrambled eggs and hash browns, I could get away from the bacon and made sure to add an unhealthy amount to my plate. After all I'd been through, I totally deserved it, and I had the metabolism of a champion like my mother. Hopefully Anne would end up looking like her mother and Seiya lost all of his hair. Okay, that wasn't exactly the most Christmas thing to say but it was the season of giving. They gave me a horrible memory and the misery that followed, and I wanted to give them back some karma.

"I'll get it." Mom got up from the table at the sound of somebody knocking. Nobody argued with her. She opened the door. "Hi, may I help you?"

"I was wondering if Serena was here? Mina and Andrew said she was." Came a response. A deep, smooth voice. And I was pretty sure my heart stopped, mid-bite. This was not possible.

"Of course! Come in, what's your name?" My mom cheerily replied.

MOM NO.

I was in a yellow tank top and fuzzy Pikachu pants with Squirtle slippers because the child within me never grew out of Pokemon. I shoved the other half of my bacon in my mouth before making a tornado towards the doorway. I was almost free when they stepped into the kitchen from the other side.

"Serena, your friend is here to see you! He said you two used to work together and are going to go pick out a tree today! That's wonderful since you weren't able to help us find one this year!" Mom squealed.

We weren't friends, and I didn't agree to go help him with a tree, but we did work together. Minda, Andrew, Darien, and I all worked at The Crown (under Andrew's father's ownership back then). He was never a decent person to me though, and either Mina or Andrew would have to break up our bickering until it got to the point where I would just ignore him and walk away. It was hard to bite my tongue, but I had to learn how to, and when Seiya and I moved on from friends to dating Darien finally backed off all together.

"Yeah... Darien, why don't you come up to my room a while."

"Serena!" My mom growled.

"Oh don't worry, I could use some fashion help and Darien is _very_ gay and good at fashion." I smiled sweetly at her before grabbing Darien's arm and dragging him upstairs and into my bedroom. I shut the door and spun around to glare at him. "What is your problem? We are not friends and I didn't agree to help you with a tree!"

"Well you don't look very busy, either, and you don't work until tomorrow morning. Andrew dropped me your work schedule." He shrugged.

"Why me?!"

"I haven't seen you in a while and things around here can get boring unless you find somebody to hang out with. And I really do need help with my tree. I always thought you were a nice person? And where's your Christmas spirit?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Besides, I like a woman that drags you upstairs and shoves you into her room."

"You're a disgrace." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, look, I'm trying to be nice here. I know we haven't shared a very happy past but who's to say we can't be friends now?" His tone was softer and not so cocky now.

"Fine, Darien, you win. I'll be out in a minute." I muttered before slipping into my small walk-in closet. I threw on some black leggings and knee-high boots before grabbing a yellow tunic and pulling it down over me. I walked out and threw my hair up in a messy bun. "I gotta do my makeup quick and then I'll be done."

"You don't need makeup." He retorted.

"Nobody needs anything other than food, water, and shelter, but this is a self-requirement." I announced before sitting down at my old vanity that I had left behind but was now freshly stocked with makeup. I threw on some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara before applying my the Baby Doll lipstick to my face. I threw on my White North Face jacket and walked to the door. "Okay, ready."

I said goodbye to my parents and we walked outside to Darien's lifted black Jeep Cherokee. Apparently the magnetic fields were all off in the world because he opened the door for me. Weird. I got in and he shut my door for me, too. Seriously, what the hell?

"You control the heat since I think you'd need more of it than me and I don't want to freeze you. So what's really going on with you and Seiya? I thought you two were engaged but I don't see a ring on your finger." Darien stated.

"Look Darien, I really appreciate how weirdly nice you've been to me these past two days but it doesn't change the fact that we're not close and never have been. I'm not even interested in talking about it to much of anybody, and definitely not you. My mom knows what's going on and she's the only person who needs to know for right now. Are you just trying to figure out what's going on so you can make fun of me again or something?" I shook my head, trying to figure it all out.

"I told you I'm trying to be a different person. And I wouldn't make fun of you over a relationship." Darien answered.

"Then explain why you made so many ignorant comments about Seiya back when he was flirting with me!" I raised my voice.

"Because he's an asshole! You could read the boy like a book. Well, everybody else could at least. But you couldn't. I figured if I gave you a hard enough time about him, you'd lose interest. He was always coming in when you weren't working to check up on any girls he could. And the way he looked at you was the way he looked at every other girl he talked to. He wanted one thing from you Serena."

"Well I guess that explains why he got it elsewhere." It was out of my mouth before I even processed it and an awkward silence fell over us. "Sorry, it just came out."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. And you know what? I don't feel sorry for you. You deserve this because you deserve better. I know it must of hurt you like hell, but he wasn't a good guy. Whatever you saw in that guy, I'm pretty sure you made up. He wasn't good to you and he wasn't good for you."

Why did he have to go all sweet on me? Seriously. He was the one person I could count on hating and here he was being sweeter than sugar itself. Part of me just wanted to knock him alongside the head but I couldn't do that - mostly because I was afraid I'd knock him back into his old self and I couldn't tolerate that right now.

Just when I was panicking about what to say or if I should even open my mouth he pulled into a parking lot for a tree farm. Thank you Lord!

"Well, let's find you that tree. What kind do you want?" I asked.

"I was thinking short and fat, like you said. It'll be easier to get in and out of my apartment." He concluded, shoving his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket. Besides, I don't really have anything to decorate it with, so less height to hang stuff is better."

"You don't have anything? Like, not even lights and a few ornaments? What about a base for the tree?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll need to go shopping." He shrugged.

"Are you trying to take up the entire day? Because I think you are. And we should probably buy that stuff before we get the tree." I pointed out.

"Well, we're here so let's find a tree first and worry about everything else later, sound good?" He suggested.

-0-0-0-

"See any you like yet?" Darien called out to me. Our noses and cheeks were currently stained red from the cold. After fifteen minutes he had pulled his gray attached hood up over his head and there was no telling how long it had been now.

"Yes, but I haven't found the perfect one." I admitted.

"Well I guess perfection is worth the wait." He mumbled, trying to keep his spirits high. "Hey, what about that one?"

I turned around to see him pointing at an adorable tree - no taller than 5'5" at the highest point. "That's perfect!" I smiled at him.

It was perfect because he picked it. I wasn't about to pick out Darien's tree for him.

-0-0-0-

"Okay, we got lights, red circle-things, a tree-circle-blanket thing, a stand-thing, and a star thing. Do we need anything else?" Darien looked up from the shopping cart.

"No, unless you wanna put some candy canes on it too, then you can grab them off the tree whenever you feel like it!" I beamed. I felt like a kid again - happy and worry free. It was amazing the things Christmas could do to you. How was I not feeling this before?

"Candy canes it is." Darien smiled back at me. My stomach twisted. I was pretty sure I was getting physically sick off of being friends with Darien.

We hurried off to get candy canes before going back out to the Jeep and loading everything up, the tree still on the top.

"So would it be okay if you helped me with this whole tree thing before I drop you back off at your house?" Darien inquired as he started backing out.

No, absolutely not. I cannot go to Darien Shields' apartment.

"Yeah, I'll help you." I answered. Damn you, Christmas spirit.

Or was it the Christmas spirit? Did I just want to hang out with Darien, maybe? I mean, he was being beyond nice to me. No. After Christmas this would all be done. The kindness and our friendship would be over.

On the ride home we sung classic rock and country sounds together like we'd been best friends our entire lives. I actually really liked this side of Darien, but we were at his apartment complex before I knew it. I (barely) helped him carry the tree and he shuffled his keys in one hand before unlocking the door, twisting the knob, and kicking it open.

"Welcome to my home sweet home." He announced and we laid the tree on the ground.

"Well, you definitely needed this Christmas tree. Your apartment is a little plain and bare... no offense, of course." I bit my lip and shot a look towards the ground. Was that rude to say? It definitely sounded rude.

"No, you're 100% right." He shot me a boyish grin. "I'm not much of a decorator I guess. It could use your touch."

Was he flirting with me? Again?

"Well that's what I'm here for." I played cool. "Well, we better get the rest of the goodies." We headed back out to his vehicle and grabbed the remaining bags before returning to his immaculate apartment. It didn't even look lived in. "Hey Dare, if I ever need to find you I guess I can just follow the trail of needles."

"Dare?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean - it just came out - I don't know-"

"No, no, no. It's fine. It just sounds different coming from you. Better." He cut me off from my awkward rambling.

Oh, God. Was I blushing again? What the hell?! Be cool, Serena, be cool.

Once back inside his apartment we put the tree in the stand and stood it up before adding water and a little ginger ale to the base and throwing the red tree skirt around it. Next we got to twisting two sets of lights around it.

"Wanna put my star on top?" He held it out towards me.

"I don't wanna tip the tree if my arms can't reach over top." I shook my head. "You're like six-foot-something, it'd be better if you did it. It's your tree, too."

"Just put it on." He pushed it in my hands before sliding behind me and putting his hands around my hips and lifting me up. Near my butt. Darien Shields' hands were almost on my butt. Don't panic. Don't panic. Just put it on.

" There." I said as I set it on top and he put me down. I avoided eye contact and grabbed for another bag. "Ornament time."

After filling the tree with red bulbs (I figured it was best to start his decorations off slow) and candy canes, I pulled out his vacuum and sucked up all the needles so he could walk around safely without shoes. I stood back and folded my hands underneath my chest (since I hadn't been able to cross them over my chest comfortably for years now). "Well I think we did a damn good job!"

"I think so too. I couldn't have done it without ya." Darien smiled at me, turning his attention from the tree. "Wanna call in a pizza? I have hot chocolate packets we can make and there's some Christmas movies on Netflix?"

Cuddling up and watching movies with hot chocolate and pizza? Heck yes.

"Maybe another time. I should really be getting home. It's almost 5:00 so we'll be having dinner soon and they'll be expecting me. I could even call them and get one of em to pick me up so you don't have to do any running." I insisted

"No, you're good company. Let me at least drive you home. Besides, you were a lifesaver with the whole tree thing." He reached one hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I better get you back then."

-0-0-0-

Darien walked over to my door as I opened it and hopped out. "I'll walk you to the door. I just wanted to say thanks again, for everything."

"Well thanks for dragging me out of the house. I didn't get a real tree last year, and my parents already got theirs the day after Thanksgiving. I really missed the experience, so thank you for letting me have it." I smiled lightly up at him as we reached the front door just as it flung open.

"Hey there you two, I was wondering when you'd get back!" My mom smiled.

"I realized I was a little unprepared after I picked her up. I've never exactly had a real tree before." Darien admitted.

"Well I'm glad my baby could help you. I just got finished making dinner, why don't you join us?" Mom offered. "Our dog goes out in his fence before we cook and stays out there until everybody is finished eating so he won't bother anybody."

"No. Your daughter has already done enough. But thank you."

"Shut up, Darien. Just come in and eat. Pizza's take like twenty minutes to make after you order." I tugged him inside and introduced him to the rest of the family before we sat down to eat. "I hope you like salmon because we eat it like three times a week in this household. I'm not complaining, but if your not a fish person..."

"Salmon is one of my favorites, actually."

It took us about an hour at dinner, mainly because my mom was asking about our day and Darien's life. When we were all done she insisted on cleaning it up herself since Darien was our big guest. I rolled my eyes at that but obeyed and walked into the living room.

"Well I need to get cleaned up but, hey, see ya around, right?" I said to Darien.

"Definitely. Thanks again for everything and good luck at work tomorrow." He smiled down at me. He was so tall and so broad and so muscular. And standing so close...

"Thanks. I'm a little intimidated since it's changed some." I admitted.

"The roots are the same. You'll be awesome." There he was, being sweet. Again. He just stood there staring down into my eyes and I had to break contact by biting my lip and looking at the ground because I panicked. Where we having a moment? "Well, I guess I should be going. Goodnight, Serena."

"Night Darien." I mumbled, not being able to stop biting my lip. He walked out both set of doors into the dark night and I watched from behind the glass door with the porch light on. He started up his Jeep and took off down the road so I closed our other door, too.

"Your boyfriend seems nice!" Sammy yelled out with an evil smile on his face and mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Sammy you're lucky you're under eighteen and I'm twenty because I would beat you senseless. He is just a friend, and he's barely that!" I corrected.

"Yeah, sure." Sammy rolled his eyes before making kissing noises at me. I chucked a house pillow at his head from off of the couch beside me.

"Serena, don't be throwing things at your brother's head!" My dad yelled, making Sammy laugh and run upstairs.

I picked the pillow up and tossed it back on the couch before grabbing my NYX box and heading upstairs. Today was an eyeshadow day. I broke the flap open and pulled out Exotic. It was a smokey plum-mauve color. I was really going to have to start opening these earlier so I could actually wear them that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Huge thanks for any and all reviews! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 4th

I groaned before sliding the alarm clock on my phone off. No groaning, Serena, you just got a new and solid job. Be grateful. I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, applying minimal makeup and popping open my advent calendar to reveal a lippie for today. I covered my lips in the soft pink-tan shade of the color Corset before heading downstairs with my navy blue apron in my hand. My hair was in a messy bun and I had slid into a pair of jeans and white tee.

I grabbed an orange for breakfast and ate it quick before running back upstairs to brush my teeth. First day of work? I totally had this.

I grabbed my winter jacket and made my way out to my car, partially cursing myself for not warming it up. I toughed out the cold and drove over to the large parking lot behind the arcade. I was here fifteen minutes early but I knew Andrew and (maybe) Mina would already have been there to heat up the grills. I held my key-card up to a sensor to unlock the back door and slipped in.

"Hi Andrew." I called out with a big smile as I glanced over to see Andrew sanitizing everything one last time. He was a total clean freak but it was good to have somebody like that in the restaurant business.

"Serena, glad to see you all wide-eyed and bushy-tailed." He smiled brightly back at me. "You know, Darien was in here after you left on Friday, begging me for your work schedule and your parents' address. What was that all about, anyway? He's my best friend but he wouldn't let on to anything."

"That crazy person showed up at my house during breakfast yesterday to drag me out to a tree farm and help him find a tree." I explained.

"That's... weird. You two never really got along, right?" Andrew questioned but there was a strange tone behind him that I couldn't place my finger on. It was almost like he was prying for secret information.

"No, not that I can remember. Even on our most civil days he would drive me crazy. He was a really hateful person. I never understood how the two of you were so close." I thought back.

"I told you, Darien isn't as bad as you think he is. Although, he was a pretty bitter person to you. I guess that was his way of being friends with you." Andrew explained.

"Well he was decent to everybody else and they were friends with him just fine. I was the only one he treated different." I retorted. A fire kindled inside of me, thinking back to just how rude he had been throughout my school years. He moved here during my first year of high school and made it that much worse on me.

"You got me there. Maybe he just liked you." Andrew shrugged, paying attention to the counters rather than me.

"Like sin!" I yelled out louder than I expect. Andrew snapped his head towards me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed before dropping my voice back down. "Look, it's just that Darien said a lot of really hateful things about me - including the way I look. He never liked me. He was just a jerk and I was an easy target because I was young and sweet. He's really been trying to be a decent person to me since I got back though. It's nice but unnecessary."

"Why's that?" Andrew inquired.

"Because I don't need fake friends. I don't need Darien Shields being nice to me so I spill my guts about everything. I don't need him doing this just to get dirt on me and ruin my life again. He's done enough damage in the past for the rest of my life, I don't need anymore seeping into my future." I frowned.

"Between you and me, I don't think that's it at all. He's really grown up. Darien went through a lot back then, and he never talked about it to anybody but me. It's his life so it's not mine to tell but he matured his way through a lot." He responded.

I stood there and thought about what he said. Did Darien deserve a second chance?

I was almost done tying my apron strings when the back door opened again and Mina waltzed in. "Serena!" She cheered. "Thank goodness you're dressed okay. Since Friday was your first day back I didn't want to say anything but I was really worried about you. Your beanie did not match that shirt. The shade was all wrong, honey."

"I couldn't tell a difference." Andrew chuckled.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's because you're a man and you don't see colors properly. It's scientifically proven." Mina responded. What a total lie. Mina always made up her own facts and thought them to be true. She was a little airheaded at times.

"Well now I just might have to start mixing strips and polka dots." I smiled at her.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

-0-0-0-

"I gotta say, you are damn beautiful darling." My customer spoke as he let his eyes drift over my body as obviously as he could. I felt my left hand ball up at my side as I finished topping off his Coke. I was also pretty sure my eye was twitching.

"Opinions, everybody has them." I shot him a fake smile, hoping he'd get the hint.

"It's a fact, darling." His eyes locked with mine. Eyes that were clouded with lust.

"Well I need to go check-in with my other tables. Anything else you want?" I mumbled.

"You." His hand grabbed my right wrist and pulled me a little closer.

"You're going to spill the soda, sir. Please let go." My voice was stern this time. I wasn't trying to play games with this creep.

"We'll finish up later then." He winked and let go.

I spun around and exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I hadn't even taken two steps before Darien was in front of me, glaring over my shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his tone deep and ruthless. He sounded terrifying. I had never heard him speak with that tone. It made my hairs stand up, feeling like a layer of ice was covering the entire room.

"Everything is perfect, really." I assured, sending him a forced smile.

"What happened over there?" He finally looked down at me. His look could kill. And those eyes... oh, goodness.

"Just your everyday creep." I shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd get lunch at my favorite place and if I get to be in good company, it's a no-brainer. I mean, it is almost your lunch time, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mina spoke up. "I'll cover your tables, Serena, you go on break."

"Alright." I gave in and handed her my tablet. Then I turned to Darien. "I'm gonna throw my apron in the back, clock out, and I'll be out."

He nodded and I did as I said. But why the hell was he being so nice to me? I came out and sure enough he was standing there waiting for me. We slipped into a small two-person booth.

"So why me, again?" I asked, scanning my eyes over the room to avoid eye contact. One pair of eyes was locked on me and I snapped my head down towards the table when I met them. Great. My creepy customer.

Seeing my response, Darien turned his head, probably glaring at the guy. "I told you, I like spending time with you. And I also told you about all the creeps in this area. Besides, yesterday was probably my best day in years."

"You're such a fibber." I rolled my eyes but couldn't resist a smile.

His attention was back on me. "I'm not lying at all, actually."

"Okay love birds, what can I get for you two?" Mina broke our conversation.

"We're totally not love birds." I whimpered in embarrassment. Older sister's were pure evil.

"Then why are you two on your first little date?" Mina pressed.

"Actually this is our second date." Darien spoke up.

"Oh? What was your first?" Her voice was laced with a taunting tone.

"A tree farm." Darien replied coolly, playing along with Mina's game.

"Sounds romantic."

"It was very romantic. I even had dinner with mom." He replied.

"She is not your mom, you don't get to call her that!" I jabbed a finger towards him, like I was correcting a child.

"Not yet." He shot me a wink, making my mouth drop open. "And I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a water, please."

"Anything for my brother-in-law. And what will it be for you, Mrs. Shields?" Mina's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Chicken Caesar salad and a water." I mumbled and slumped down in my seat with my hands crossed under my chest.

"No need to push your boobs up into your face, they look great already. I'm sure Darien's already noticed them." Mina winked at me and made my entire face turn red.

"The world hates me." I concluded.

"Nah, you're just too cute to resist playing games with." Darien smirked. "But seriously, what are you doing after this?"

"I booked an at-home spa day with Mina. I'm desperately needing one." I answered honestly.

"Is everything alright?" His brows drew together and he looked genuinely concerned.

"It's all fine. Seiya just won't stop calling me. I should just block his number... I don't know why I haven't. I really don't think I want him back, but I'm not exactly sure either if that makes sense?" I sighed.

It wouldn't make sense to him. Darien was perfect in every single way. But me? I was flawed in every possible way. Seiya was probably the only halfway normal guy that would be interested in me.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." His voice was slightly cold now. "But I told you that you're way too good for that idiot."

"How about we not talk about it?" I suggested. Darien didn't put up a fight and we fell into a conversation about everything else in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! Day 5. Check out this dedication. ((so far))

And a little bit of drama to spice some things up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 5th

Embellishment. It was the perfect sparkling plum-copper eyeshadow for today. I was feeling refreshed after my "spa" day with Mina. I hadn't had a night like that in forever, and I could definitely use a lot more. Mina insisted we'd get together for one at least once a month. I wasn't about to argue that.

Work had flown by today with no trance of Darien. Not that I was looking for him, right? I mean, why would I? With nothing better to do I decided to grab some groceries for mom. Besides, I had moved back in and she wouldn't charge me a penny. I slipped into a white over-sized sweater - long enough to be a short dress - and over-the-knee dark gray stockings with a white lace at the top. I threw a white beanie over my long pale blonde hair, which fell down past my waist. When my hair was short it would get large loose curls but now that it was long it only curled at the ends. I wasn't complaining, I actually loved the way my hair naturally looked. On my feet I slipped matching dark gray wedges so they'd blend into my socks and make my legs look longer.

At 5'3" I wasn't the tallest person alive, but I did have nice long legs for my body. I checked my appearance one last time in the mirror before heading out to go to town. Seiya didn't know what he was missing!

Or did he? My phone buzzed again from my purse and I ignored it. I couldn't explain why I wouldn't answer but wouldn't block him.

-0-0-0-

"Oh no! Sorry!" I yelled out as I tried to scoot around another cart but accidentally bumped it. A redhead whipped around with a smile on her face.

"No, you're fi-" Her expression changed to a shocked and slightly confused one. "Serena Carter is that you?"

Oh no.

"Beryl, long time no see!" I laughed nervously.

She was going to kill me. Beryl hated me to death. I couldn't help but notice the child resting on her cocked hip and the slightly baby bump that was forming underneath her baggy shirt that was covering a pair of leggings. She looked just as beautiful as ever, with bright green eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"I thought you had left! Are you back for a visit or to stay?" She asked, her smile never leaving.

Darien was being nice. Beryl was being nice. I must have died in a car crash on my way home. This could not be real.

"I'm visiting for an undetermined amount of time, let's just say. Who's this little one?" I gestured to the toddler with a mop of red hair.

"This is Emily, my fourteen-month-old." Beryl's smile brightened even more as she looked at the child and bopped her up and down on her hip.

"She's beautiful." I smiled, partially hurt that I didn't have kids of my own.

"I'm hoping the next one looks like their father. I ended up marrying Adam Johnson." She explained. Adam Johnson? But he was so down-home and kind. Then again, Beryl seemed that way now, too.

"It's crazy how fast time flies." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know! You look great. Has Darien seen you yet?" She questioned.

"Yeah, actually. He's really grown up." I concluded.

"He actually agreed to date me after you left, you know." Beryl spoke up, and the topic had my full attention. Beryl was one of Darien's groupies. She was practically obsessed with him and she hated me - probably just in honor of Darien hating me. "It lasted a whole date. When I went to kiss him at the end of the night it was so awkward and I realized I was making a huge mistake. I don't know why I didn't see it before. He's a great guy, but he wasn't my guy."

"He's a little different. I'm not so sure he's anybody's guy." I giggled.

"He's your guy." Beryl responded. I was expecting that. I guess my face must have expressed my thoughts loud and clear because she broke out in laughter. "You can't tell me you never knew how crazy he was over you? He couldn't leave you alone! And he was so embarrassed about the idea of flirting with you that he'd always pick on you. And you'd always dish it back and leave him in the dust. It served him right, though. He should have just manned up."

"Well whatever thing he might have had back in the day is long gone now. He does seem to be desperate for some company with Andrew and Mina married, though." I said.

"Whatever you say, Carter." Beryl winked. "Well I need to hurry up before Em gets fussy so I'll see you later. Hope you're enjoying your time back!"

"Nice seeing you two. Good luck with the little ones!" I smiled and waved at her.

Who would have thought...

"Serena?" A voice asked.

I spun around to see Darien. "Are you stalking me or something? People do not just run into each other this often."

"Sorry I enjoy your company."

"I can't feel the void Andrew left in your heart when he ran off to marry Mina, just so you know." I teased as I began to fill my cart. I was almost done, just finishing up on my vegetables.

"You're better. Andrew wasn't anything to look at but you on the other hand..."

"Have tits and an ass?" I finished, raising my eyebrows.

"And so much more." He smirked. "But what are you doing tonight?" I tried to think of something, anything. Apparently I took too long. "Great! I'll pick you up at your house tonight at 8. Sound good?"

"Darien, I haven't gotten a real chance to settle in at home yet. Maybe I should take a day to just do that?" I suggested.

"This has nothing to do with the buzzing I keep hearing?" He asked. Seiya was now calling non-stop. It was getting worse each day.

My face turned bright red. "So what if it does? I deserve some time to sit and think about things. We were engaged you know?"

"Seems like he really took that promise to heart." Darien snapped.

"Excuse me?" My voice rose. "Where do you get off thinking you can speak to me like that? I have been through a lot lately, and I'm trying to figure things out and push through. It isn't exactly easy to get over the only love you've ever known. He was my first and only boyfriend. He was my first date, my first kiss. And maybe he wasn't the best guy alive, but at least he was mine."

I felt the burning sensation in my nose as tears welled up in my eyes. I clenched my fists to resist the urge to let it all fall. I tilted my head back and blinked some tears back into my eyes as Darien stood there in silence. I redirected my attention back to Darien. "Do me a favor and stop stalking me."

I whipped around with my cart and swung by the oranges to grab a bag quick to finish off the list and get the heck out of there. I hurried over to the self check-out which was only a few steps away from where I had been.

"Everything alright there, miss?" A voice asked, glancing between Darien and I.

He was a good looking guy with blonde curly hair and bright crystal blue eyes. He was tall with a lean, muscular build. Calm the hormones, Serena. Focus.

"Him? Yeah, it's fine. He's just an old... acquaintance, really. I'd say friends but we were never exactly on that level." I smiled wearily.

"I just figured I'd ask. I'm Jed, by the way." He extended a hand to me while we waited for check-outs to open up.

"Serena." I smiled and offered him mine back.

"Well Serena, why don't you go in front of me? You look like you could use a quicker escape than me." He suggested.

"You're a saint." I whispered and took his offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I promise I have a plan for Jed coming into the story, though. And guess what? Only 18 more days! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 6th

Corset was the eyecolor of today. It was a pale nude-pink tone with a shimmer to it. And so far it was holding up great, despite the fact that I was busting my ass to keep all of my tables happy all day. Things were started to clear up, though, because the one of our peak times were coming to an end. My schedule was typically 5:00 - 2:00. It was a dream come true from my old job.

When I finally caught a break I met Mina from the other side of the milkshake bar and we started talking about the upcoming holiday and her plans with Andrew. Suddenly she was staring at the doorway. "Hello tall and handsome! Check out that eye candy!"

A handsome and very familiar stranger walked in and looked around before sliding into a booth for two. "Oh, that's Jed! And aren't you married again, Mina? Andrew is adorable! And your husband, just gonna throw that out as a secondary reminder."

"Jed? Sounds familiar but I can't place it." Mina zoned out, tilting her head to the side and upwards.

"He's on one of my tables, I'll go wait on him." I smiled and grabbed a Menu and set of utensils before making my way over. He seemed to be in a trance and didn't even notice me until I spoke and slipped the menu in front of him. " Hey there stranger, what are you doing here?"

"My cousin owns this restaurant, but now that I know he hired you, I have all the more reason to come." He teased and shot me a playful wink.

"Andrew's your cousin?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I got a job offer up this way and decided to move. I'm glad he's married or he just might have tried to scoop your pretty face up." Jed explained.

"Actually, he's married to my sister, Mina." I smiled. "But what can I get you to drink?"

"Water would be great."

"Lemon with it?" I inquired.

"No thanks. It'll make me wish it was lemonade." He smiled.

He had such clear, bright eyes. Now that was some damn good family genes those boys had on their side. Either one of them could have been models.

"So does Darien have some competition?" Mina pried as I scooped ice in a glass and began to fill it with water.

"No, because Darien has no part of my life." I stated, matter-of-fact.

"Don't be harsh to him. It is the holidays after all." She reminded. "Besides, he's been so sweet to you lately. You shouldn't cut people off just because they stepped on your toes a little, the people who care about you the most are going to."

"Care about somebody other than himself? I don't believe Darien is capable of that." I snorted and spun on my heel to head back to my table.

I wanted to ask who the hell cared about Darien Shields and his stupid face and his stupid words and his stupid voice. I wanted to smack her alongside the head for even insinuating that we could be anything more than people from the same town. And yet, I wasn't sure why I couldn't get him out of my head. Darien still had a way of getting under my skin and I couldn't explain it. Why did his opinions matter to me?

-0-0-0-

"So listen, I don't want to come off at a creep and we've only met twice so I'm not going to say fate, but would you mind if I had your number?" He asked. That was about the time the doors opened and Darien walked in. Right at the end of my freaking shift. He found me in record time without any hesitation and locked his eyes on mine. My breath caught in my throat. Why? Why was this happening? And why me? That was the biggest question of December. I couldn't wait to ring in the new year - it couldn't be any worse. "That guy."

My attention was back to Jed as he shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah... him." I mumbled.

"I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries." He pushed his one napkin around.

"You're not. Darien is just... Darien. I don't know how to explain it, really. He was hateful to me ever since he moved here when I was in ninth grade. I mean, he's been nice as of lately, but things still slip out every now and then. I don't know if I'd necessarily call us friends, but he seems to be trying to get there." I sighed.

"But you care about him." Jed stated.

"Yes, but I care about everybody." I retaliated. I grabbed a clean napkin and scribbled down my number. "Here, this is my number. If you ever wanna text or call or whatever, feel free to."

"Well, there's hope after all." He smiled. "If I can get my bill I'll be out of here. I want to make sure I leave before you change your mind."

"Nope, this one is on the house. Mina already approved it. She said Andrew wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled.

He scooted his chair out. "Well it was nice seeing you again, Serena, and here's your tip for suffering through my company."

"Hey, your meal was free so that makes the service free, too. And you're my new favorite customer." I shook my head at his pulled out his wallet.

"Well if you won't let me tip you, at least do one favor for me."

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Close your eyes." He smiled back.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just trust me! C'mon. I'm Andrew's cousin, he'll know where to find me if I try any funny business." He pointed out.

"Touche." I nodded before closing my eyes. I could feel his movements in front of me but I couldn't figure out what he was doing, and then I didn't feel him near me anymore.

"See you later, Serena!" He called out from the door, making my eyes opened. What the heck? I turned to clean off the table and spotted the $10 bill lying there. What a little stinker!

"So who was that? I find it strange a random new guy just happens to bump into you twice in the past two days." Darien jumped in.

"Says the guy who actually asked for my work schedule." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't we just be friends again?"

"Friends? We were never friends, Darien! We were just being civil to each other and you ended our civil streak yesterday, remember?" I snapped.

"Well can we try for a new record?" He followed me as I scrubbed another table down.

"Give me some time to think about it, okay? I'll get back to you by Friday at the latest. I think you'll survive without an answer until then." I suggested.

"Fair enough. I'll give you space but you owe me an answer. And your shift is over now so let me walk you to your car after you clock out, at the very least." Darien pushed.

"Fine." I mumbled as I clocked out and grabbed my things, slipping on my winter jacket. The walk to my car was a quiet one, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually kind of comfortable. Like we were long lost best friends. Or maybe even more? "I'll see you later, Serena. Be careful."

"You too, Darien." I offered him a small smile before climbing in my car and leaving him in my rear-view.


	7. Chapter 7

18 more days you guys! :D

Also, our house has grown by one more as of a week ago tomorrow. I have two dogs, Rocky and Jazzy (she was a shelter dog and the name just stuck), and my fiance wanted a cat so we adopted a spunky gray tiger/tortoise cat with big green eyes and renamed her Kiara. Well guess who found a crying kitten that could barely see thanks to FURI? Yeah, us. After over $140 later she came home with two antibiotics, ear mite medication, and flea and tick (she barley passed the minimum at 1.8oz). Her eyes are finally visible and look mostly yellow and she is as sweet as can be! Also, she now has a little pot belly instead of bones. P.S. - while typing this I accidentally hit both of my dogs with my feet because they are babies and don't like being anymore than two inches away from me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 7th

"What do you want from me?" I growled into my cell phone. I had finally decided to answer. Why? I wasn't quite sure. Maybe I was hoping it was just a bad dream and he couldn't figure out why I left.

"Well you left and didn't say anything to anybody." Seiya explained in desperation.

"Who would I have anything to say to?" I snapped, pacing back and forth in aggravation. There was no way he had been this stupid during our entire relationship. I had my bath water running in the conjoined bathroom and was ready to sink into it after my long day of work. Andrew and Mina had to be very rich people.

"I don't know. Me or Anne at least." Seiya concluded.

"You're fucking stupid, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed a temple with my free hand. "Why would I want to talk to the two people that made me leave in the first place?"

"She's your best friend and I'm your fiance!"

"WERE. She WAS my best friend and you WERE my fiance. Both are in the past at this point. I actually love being home. I don't know why I ever left." I remarked.

"What have you been doing with all of your free time, anyway?" He asked.

"Well, for your information, I got a job down here working for Andrew and Mina. The Crown is an entirely new place. And when I'm not working I've been hanging out with Darien Shields. We went Christmas tree hunting the other day." I stated, proud of myself.

"Shields? What the hell are you doing with that asshole? And what do you mean you went looking for a tree together? Did you move in with him or some shit?" Anger burned in his voice.

"Yes, Seiya, I did. Life is too short and Darien Shields is too hot." I smirked. "Anyway, enjoy Anne's company, I have a date as soon as Darien gets off work."

It was a total lie. I still hadn't gotten back to Darien since the other day after work. I wasn't sure how to approach him or what to say but now I was using him as a story to make my ex jealous. I never thought I'd be the type of person that would do that. I mean, it was kind of low to use somebody without them even knowing it.

I bit my lip in thought and wondered into the bathroom, where I stripped down and crawled in the tub (my hair still up in a bun). My phone binged with a text.

Number: Hey it's Jed. What are you up to today?

Me: Not much, just hanging around the house. What about you?

Jed: Binging on Netflix. I went to the arcade. Hoped I'd see ya.

Me: I work mornings, but got out late today. You probably just missed me.

Jed: Well hopefully I'll catch you next time. :)

Me: I'll be waiting!

Jed: So are you going to get drinks with Mina and Andrew later? They said you might show up.

Me: I'm still undecided. I don't drink.

Jed: That would make you the perfect person to have with us then! Haha

Me: True. I'll be there. Pick you up at Andrew's?

-0-0-0-

I glanced over my appearance one last time: black leggings, purple sweater, and black boots. I applied my makeup lightly and made sure to use my new color of eyeshadow: Push-Up. It was a silver-purple that shimmered and perfect for making a moody eye.

I grabbed my keys and was over at Andrew and Mina's house before you could blink. I knocked on the door and it immediately swung open to reveal Mina in a tight black dress. It looked good with her current hair color (blonde with a layer of black underneath). The dress was like a second skin on her thin body. Mina didn't have my curves, but she didn't need them either. She pulled off her body beautifully. She was perfect.

"I haven't been out on a date with you in forever Andrew! And now we can party it up because Serena is driving!" Mina squealed.

They were an odd couple, really. Andrew was so quiet and out of the scene whereas Mina was overly outgoing and always the center of attention. They balanced each other out in a strange yet adorable way. She gave him the excitement he secretly craved, and he was her peace of mind. Andrew smiled down at his small wife (shorter than me by two inches, by the way) and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You look great, Serena." Jed commented and I sent him a shy smile before looking away.

"He's right, yanno? But you just got over a major break up. I really expected some hooker heels and little-to-the-imagination." She teased. At least, I think she was teasing. I really hoped she was. On second thought, she was probably being honest.

"Next time." I giggled.

"Don't mind her. She got excited and was pre-gaming before you got here." Andrew chuckled.

"I'm a go-getter when I'm drunk. And I'm gonna go get those clothes on my bedroom floor. I'm taking you home tonight, mister." She winked.

"There's something not right about you, you know that right?" Andrew shook his head.

"So you told me a time or two." Her smile was wide.

-0-0-0-

"So what's your deal? You barely drank tonight. You're still on your second beer and Mina is closing in on the end zone for her." I struck up a conversation with Jed.

"I'm not a drinker either, actually. I did need a reason to get out of the house though, and I figured you did too." He answered.

"Well, you speak the truth." I admitted, picking up another BBQ wing and tearing into it. Pub food was seriously the best.

"So what is your story? Andrew said you only got back into town a couple days ago?" He pressed.

"A series of unfortunate events." I mumbled and twirled the half eaten wing in my hand while biting at the inside of my cheek. "Let's just say I'm glad to be home."

"I see. And I don't blame you. It's a nice area. Not too busy and not too quiet."

Not long after I ended up dropping everybody off at Andrew and Mina's house before heading home. I washed my face and locked my bedroom door so I could slip my clothes off and crawl into my bed with nothing but cool, satin covers hugging me.

I closed my eyes and my phone dinged.

Number: Think about it yet?

Me: Who is this?

Number: Dare.

Me: How did you get my number?

Darien: Secret. Did you think about us?

Me: Secret.

Darien: Ouch. What did you do today?

Me: Worked. DD for Mina and co.

Darien: By company you mean Jed? Met him yesterday officially by Andrew.

Awkward.

Me: Yeah, he's cool.

Darien: Still not as cool as me though, right?

Me: Go to bed, Darien. I need sleep.

Darien: Sweet dreams, pretty girl.

What? What the heck was that?

And why was I smiling like an idiot?

I tried to get to sleep but all I could think about was how Darien Shields called me pretty. And maybe I thought about how it would be to date him... but only a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Got way caught up with stuff! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 8th

"How's my favorite regular doing today?" I smiled as I walked over to the table Jed was sitting at. He was a really nice guy. He was the kind of guy any girl could fall in love with. He was the type of guy I should have been head over heels for.

So why wasn't I?

"Just waiting for his favorite waitress." He joked back as I slid a menu in front of him.

"Water with lemon?"

"Naturally."

I went over to get his drink and bumped into Andrew. "You know he likes you, Serena. He's a good person."

"I know he is. He's very sweet, too. He's the complete opposite of Darien Shields." I pointed out.

"Yet you're still worried about Darien?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Darien just gets to me. I'm not worried about him. I'm just thinking about him because I need to be ready. Any moment now he could pop into my life and try to mess it all up." I defended.

"And what exactly would he mess up?" Andrew pressed.

"My sanity, mostly." I replied before spinning on my heel and heading back towards Jed's table. "Have you decided what you want or do you need a little more time?"

"Let's keep it simple. I'm just going to get a BLT please." He folded the menu back up and handed it over to me.

"Turkey or regular bacon?"

"Regular."

"Any sides or anything with it?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll slip that order in for you." I smiled and headed back towards the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened between you and Darien anyway? You two were as close as could be just a couple days ago and now you're avoiding each other like one of you has the plague or something?." Andrew urged.

"Darien just acted totally like Darien." I shrugged.

"What's that even mean?" Andrew's face was dumbfounded.

"It means he was a complete jerk to me!" I threw my hands in the air. I mean, he really wasn't that hateful - he was mostly honest - but it still hurt. It hurt because he was laughing at the fact that everything I had even known had crumble right before me. I was always his source of entertainment. Or my misery was, rather.

"So now you're hanging out with Jed?" Andrew questioned.

"We hung out one time with you and Mina and that's it. I'm not exactly interested in dating right now. I'm looking for friendship, I just hope that everybody else is, too." I sighed.

"Well did you tell anybody else that you're just looking for friendship?" Andrew raised his eyebrow, again. It seemed like his favorite thing in the world to do.

"No. Do I really have to? I mean, should I just walk up to people and say 'Hey I'm Serena and I'm emotionally devastated so I'm only looking for friendship right now'?" I groaned and slumped against the milkshake bar.

"Not in so many words." Andrew laughed.

"You're something else, you know that?" I shook my head, smiling.

So maybe I should be forward and let Jed know that I wasn't looking for a relationship. Wasn't that kind of obvious though? I mean, I wasn't flirting and winking and dressing sexy. I wasn't hanging all over him or texting him other than an occasional conversation about nothing important.

"Everything okay?" He looked up at me.

Shoot. How long had I been standing here trying to figure out what to say and how to say it? How long had I looked like a complete weirdo idiot, just hovering over his table. Tell him you don't feel good and get out of there, Carter.

"We're friends, right?" I blurted out.

"I'd like to think so." He answered.

"Just friends?" I asked.

"Did you want to be more? It didn't exactly seem like you were interested in anything at the moment." He responded.

Oh thank God.

"No! No! Friends are good. I like friends. I need more of them."

Stupid, Carter. Very stupid.

"That's.. good? Do you wear new lip colors everyday?" He changed the topic.

"I have this makeup advent calendar so pretty much. It's either an eyeshadow or liquid lipstick. Exotic was my color for today, so, here it is." I explained. Good job. Exotic. Throwing out that word right after ensuring a friendship.

"What's exotic?" A voice asked from behind me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

My eyes widened and I spun around. "Lipsticks! NYX does some crazy names."

"Gotcha." His stormy eyes drifted down to my lips and lingered there.

No. Don't even think about it, Serena. He's sexy but you know him. You've known him for four horrible years of high school. But then again, he did call you pretty... so maybe he's starting to see you as potential dating material or something. Wait. Did Darien date?

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes, actually. I just wanted to say hi." He smirked before turning and walking over to the register, where Andrew headed towards with a bag in his hand. I wasn't sure why, but I followed him.

"Two boxes? Somebody actually wants to spend time with you?" I raised an eyebrow and ignored a stern look from my boss.

"I can be good company." He shrugged as Andrew rung him up.

"Doubtful." I snorted.

"We had a good time together." He pointed out.

"Yeah, once. And then you were you again." I stated matter-of-fact.

"I see it had nothing to do with you?" He stood there, staring down at me.

He was intimidating.

"I wouldn't see how. Now if you'll excuse me I have a tables to check in on. Enjoy your company, Shields." I rolled my eyes.

I went to turn around when he grabbed my arm and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry gorgeous, she's not you."

I stood there, not sure how to react or what to think as Darien slipped out the door.

"I see Darien is still treating you horribly." Andrew winked.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be friends with that thing, but in moments like this I understand. You are a little creep, Andy!" I scolded in a teasing voice.

I needed to get my head away from that guy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 9th

Darien: So word on the street is that you're off the rest of today?

Me: You mean word from the schedule you steal from Andrew?

Darien: I take a picture. It's not stealing. The question remains.. are you free?

Me: Would it matter?

Darien: Yes. I could use some company.

Me: Where's your friend from last night?

I tossed my phone down on my bed and walked into my closet, flipping through articles of clothing and trying to figure out what I felt like doing and what I should wear. Suddenly my phone started buzzing. Furrowing my eyebrows I walked over and noticed I was getting a call... from Darien freaking Shields.

What?

"Hey, what do you want?" I answered.

"Well aren't you America's sweetheart when you pick up the phone? I told you I wanted company." His voice sounded so husky and sexy over the phone. I felt like a school girl again, getting my first phone call from a boy. Except this boy was Darien Shields. THE Darien Shields.

"And I told you to get your company from last night!" I retorted a little bitterly. Why did I ever care? I didn't, right? But it hurt knowing that he had easily moved on to spend his time with somebody else.

"It was a guy and it was purely business. Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't care. I just wish it would have been a girl so you could leave me alone!" I lied.

"Admit it Serena, you're just as bored as me. Besides, I figured we could do something fun and Christmas-y, you know?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, half fearing the answer.

"What about making Christmas cookies or something? We'll go and get the ingredients and just make a ton and hand them out in the Christmas spirit." He suggested.

What?

"Wow that's... totally unexpected from you. Is this a joke?" I pressed.

"No I'm dead serious. I never really did the whole Christmas cookie thing but I know it's a big tradition for a lot of people so how about we try? I mean, I can't go at this alone."

"Fine, I'll help. Give me some time to get ready and I'll be over." I mumbled.

"I'll pick you up in fifteen. Sound good?" He asked.

"That works. I can drive, though. I don't mind." I bit my lip.

"I like riding with you. See you in fifteen pretty girl." His voice rang out before he hung up.

It was only Darien Shields, so why did I feel like cheering and jumping around my room playing upbeat music? He wasn't anything that special. He was just Darien.

-0-0-0-

"We have a lot on our hands, so how about we mix up everything today and we'll bake them tomorrow?" I suggested as we finished carrying groceries in.

"Are you trying to hang out with me two days in a row?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at me. I was pretty sure Darien Shields was even hotter now than he had ever been before.

"Shut up Shields, I'm trying to be decent here and you're making it hard." I joked.

I had decided to wear some leggings with my Bearpaw boots and a pink shirt. My eyeshadow of the day was Ruffle Trim and I blended it with a few others to make a romantic eye look, completed with a feline-style eyeliner.

-0-0-0-

"I think we can call it quits for now. I'm exhausted." I mumbled as I finished washing the dishes that I insisted on cleaning. Darien stood beside me drying them off.

"How about a movie?" He offered.

"I wouldn't stay awake long. I should get home and get to bed. Work tomorrow, you know?" I smiled lightly.

"You know, the place I work just had a job opening if you're interested? It's a secretarial job for the CEO?" Darien remarked.

"I think that's a little out of my league. I doubt your CEO would have a whole lot of interest in hiring me." I laughed.

"I'll put in a good word for you?" He urged.

"I'll think about it." I shrugged. "It doesn't change the fact that I have work tomorrow though, you know."

"Unfortunately. You know, I really like hanging out with you when you let your guard down." Darien remarked.

"You're not so bad yourself... sometimes." I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 10th

"Word around town is that you and Darien are getting pretty close." A sing-song voice interrupted me as I collected my orders on a tray.

"He's being decent to me again. Besides, yesterday he asked for help with cookies after work. How could I say no to that? I love baking and haven't gotten the chance to do it in forever." I defended against my older sister.

"So this has nothing to do with how extremely attractive Darien is?" Mina questioned, leaning closer to me.

"He's attractive. I won't lie." I shrugged. "It still doesn't mean anything."

I delivered the order and ran back to grab the next one that was just being completed. Business was at one of its peaks. Andrew rushed in, running his fingers through his hair and I picked up the last side dish. "Serena, I really hate to ask you this since you're already working today when you didn't have to, but I just got a call off and was wondering if you'd want to pick up any extra hours?"

"Let me deliver these quick." I responded and headed over to the table they belonged to. One of the younger kids that worked at the arcade had gotten fired midway through the week for another no-call, no-show so I picked up her Saturday in exchange for getting off on Monday. I was supposed to have plans with Darien, but working any extra would cut me short and there was no way I was going to show up at his house dirty from running around at work. Even my beautiful silver-pink eyeshadow (Baby Doll) wouldn't make me feel or look pretty by that time.

"I'm sorry, it's a lot to ask, I know." Andrew sighed, disappointment in his eyes.

"That's fine, Andrew, when do you need me to work until?" I sent him a smile.

"However long is comfortable for you. You'll get a second food break, of course." He ran his hand through his hair again.

"I can pull it until eight." I answered, knowing it was going to be a long day but that the staff from that point should be able to handle everything.

"You're an angel. Mina, do you want to head home or should I? One of us should get some rest so we can come in here and bust out the hours later on." Andrew turned to his wife.

"Hey, we all know you're the early-riser and I'm the night owl. I'll come in later, you stay. I'll see you guys later! Love you!" Mina called out before hugging Andrew and giving him a kiss. "Don't miss me too much!"

Andrew and I smiled at each other, rolling our eyes.

-0-0-0-

"So you're not going to be able to make it tonight?" Darien asked. I saw him the moment he walked in. I had already texted him on my break and let him know that I was stretching my shift out and wouldn't be able to come over.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll come over tomorrow though, if that's okay? And I have off Monday so I can stay later and not have to worry about getting up. They have a lot of job applications, it was just a matter of meeting with everybody and hiring them, so we're in a tight spot tonight. I won't get off until eight and I'll be dead on my feet." I sighed.

I actually was upset that I wouldn't be able to hang out and bake cookies tonight. Darien really was great company when we were busy doing something, and who didn't love baking cookies? Besides, that opened the door for eating cookie dough, which was the best part of the holidays, hands down.

"It's alright, I understand. Just so you know, I talked to the CEO and he said that he'll take you anytime you get interested."

"How did you manage to pull that one off?!" I was stunned.

"I showed him a picture of you." He winked.

"Whatever." I playfully smacked his arm. "So what are you here for anyway?"

"My hot date cancelled so I figured I'd go out and get my mind off of it." He smirked. I was pretty sure I was blushing a little. Okay, a lot.

"Well what can I get for you then?" I asked, avoiding eye contact momentarily.

"A burger and fries with a lemonade please." He responded.

-0-0-0-

"You usually don't work this late." Jed commented.

"Change of plans." I responded.

"I see your other friend is here, too. I mean, you guys are just friends, right?" He egged.

"Definitely. I told you, dating isn't really on my mind at the moment."

It was kind of a lie. I couldn't help but daydream about what it would be like to date Darien. He was so tall and big and manly. So sexy and dominating. So Darien Shields.

"Well would you want to catch a movie sometime this week? I've been dying to see the new Magnificent Seven and it's playing at the discount theater this week. It's the only place playing it anymore, but that's not the point. And they have popcorn and a drink for $5, you really can't beat it but I don't wanna go alone." He smiled up at me.

"Oh sure. I'll text you and let you know later. I'm working late tonight so I won't have anytime to think of what all I'm doing through the week." I offered him a weak smile. "Only four more hours to go though! Well, I'm gonna check in with my other tables. Hope you enjoy the salad."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 11th

Push-up. That was my liquid lipstick for the day. It was a beautiful pink-nude color and hopefully held just the right amount of sex appeal. I had no idea why I trying to look good for Darien. Except who I was kidding? I definitely knew why I was trying to look good. He was gorgeous!

I glanced in my mirror one last time, trying to judge whether I should change or not? The messy part of cookie-making was over. From here on out it was all about scooping and baking. Still... I was wearing a white mini skirt that hugged my small waist, revealing my legs and making them look extra long, with thigh-high navy blue socks, black wedge heels, and a navy long-sleeve belly shirt. With the height of my skirt, it didn't really show my belly more than an inch, but it did let a decent amount of cleavage show. On my head was a navy slouched beanie covering the top of my long blonde locks.

I heard the rumbling of Dare's Jeep and realized it was too late to turn back now. I grabbed my cute white fit-and-flare jacket and buttoned it up. The black mesh attached to the bottom of the jacket was longer than my skirt and I secretly hoped I could slip past my parents without them noticing. Of course, most of my outfit was covered up anyway. I slipped down the stairs and made a blitz for the door.

"I'm leaving guys! Love you!" I called out as I bolted out the door, avoiding any parental contact.

Darien was already walking towards the door, his hands stuffed in his pockets, when we made eye contact. I redirected his path and opened the passenger side door for me. I hopped up in his Jeep, hoping I wasn't showing off more than intended from where Darien's view could see. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He had made me feel ugly and horrible for the longest time so maybe he deserved to see what he had been missing.

-0-0-0-

Should I even take my jacket off? Now that I was inside Darien's apartment with just him, I was kind of regretting my outfit. I wasn't used to being provocative. What if he thought I looked horrible? Or what if it looked like I was trying too hard?

"You can take your jacket off and stay a while, you know." He teased.

Right. This was it. I undid my buttons and slipped the jacket off to reveal my sexy, exposing outfit. Play it cool, Carter. But then I looked at my host and saw those deep eyes roaming across my body. The look in his eyes made me want to do things I had never done before. I blushed at the thought and bit my lip before kicking my wedges off, instantly shortening myself a couple inches.

"Please tell me you don't usually show up at a guy's house in something like this?" His voice was a little huskier than his normal deep tone.

"I don't exactly go over to anybody's house, you know." I rolled my eyes. "So cookies. What do you want to start with? Sugar, peanut butter blossoms, chocolate chip, or something else?"

"Sugar sounds like a good starter." He responded.

-0-0-0-

"My gosh, all this baking really makes you hot." I commented, fanning myself off with my hand.

Darien walked over, his body close, and tugged my beanie off. "Me too. How about we take a break? And you can lose the socks if you want."

"We're almost done, though. We really should persevere." I sighed.

"Breaks are better. The cookies will still be there when we're ready to get back to work. Are you going to finally agree to stay and watch a movie with me or are you going to skip out on me again?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"I'll stay." I answered. It was more of a whisper.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to change into some shorts." He replied, leading me into the living room before disappearing. I sat down on the couch and peeled the socks off of my legs. It did feel a little better to have air hit them.

Darien emerged a minute later in basketball shorts and a tee and sat down beside me on the couch. "What do you want to watch? Something Christmas-y? Funny? Scary?"

"Scary." I blurted out. I was actually looking for a reason to cuddle up against Darien. What the hell was I doing? "I'm a total scardy cat but I love them."

"Your wish is my command. Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have water, orange juice, lemonade, ice cream. Oh, and we can do milk and cookies. Fresh baked, you know. Did them myself." He teased with a wink.

"You're such a creep! And yeah, let's go with some milk and cookies. We definitely deserve it." I smiled. "Actually, let's watch a Christmas movie and then swing into a horror movie! I mean, if that's okay and you don't mind."

"No that sounds awesome, actually. I never thought I'd get you to stay for even one movie. But two? Must be my lucky day." He answered as he wondered off into the kitchen to get our snack.

-0-0-0-

"What do you want to watch now?" Darien asked after we finished It's a Wonderful Life. It was one of those movie you basically had to watch every year.

"I picked the Christmas movie, you pick the horror movie." I smiled.

"Fair enough. I'm going to turn the heat down a little though. I'm still cooking a little." He replied as he ventured down the hallway a second and came back to slip a DVD in his Xbox. "I chose The Conjuring. And do you care if I take my shirt off? I mean, it's dark in here so you won't really see it or anything."

"Shut up Darien, it's your house. Take your shirt off as much as you want." I replied, trying not to sound stupid while blushing and hoping he couldn't see. And of course I looked over while his head was covered at his took his shirt off. And it was incredible. I had never seen a more perfect body in my life. I bit my lip and redirected my attention.

It didn't take long for me to scoot near Darien and he slipped his arm around me. I wasn't even sure when it had happened, but at one point we went from sitting beside each over to lying down on the couch with Darien behind me. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I felt his fingertips run up and down the outside of my exposed thigh before playing with the end of my skirt. It rode up but I didn't want to pull it down. I could feel the cool silky feel of his shorts on the bottom of my butt and his warm, muscular torso behind me.

He was addicting. I didn't want to stop his fingers. In fact, I wanted to feel more of them. I wanted to feel them on every inch of my body. In this moment I couldn't think of a single thing I wanted more than Darien Shields.

I turned around to face him, ignoring the movie that I hadn't been watching in a while anyway. He pulled his head back a little bit to look at me with concern on his face. "I didn't mean to bother you if that was."

"No." I answered and slipped my hands up around his neck. I did something I never dreamed I'd do in my entire life: I kissed Darien Shields.

His body was stiff and shocked for a split second before he gave in and took over. His lips, his tongue... it all felt so good. I had never kissed anybody like this before. I gasped as I felt his hands grab my butt from under my skirt, pulling me on top of him and pressing me against his body. It felt good. So damn good. I couldn't even think as I rubbed my hips against his and he returned the motion.

Finally, I broke away.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. That wasn't supposed to happen." I mumbled, climbing off of him and finding my socks on the floor. I tugged them up over my legs in a panic. "What time is it? I really should get home. I should have just drove myself."

"Calm down, Serena. It's one in the morning. And don't be sorry. I liked it, a lot, obviously." He took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I took it too far. I'm not used to this sort of thing and it was you and... yeah. We don't have to ever talk about it again if you don't want to. But just know if you ever want to kiss me again, don't hesitate." He smiled. "I'll go through on a hoodie and some sweatpants and I'll take you home."

What the hell was I doing? Dressing all sexually, kissing Darien... I mean, seducing him had totally been on my mind while I was getting ready, but why? I wasn't a seductive kind of girl. I didn't do that sort of things. I didn't even act this way with my fiance, so I had no idea why I was doing it with Darien.

"I really didn't mean to stay out this late either. I can't go home. My mom is going to kill me if she found out I was with a guy until one in the morning! I really need to get my own apartment." I muttered, fearing the worse.

"Tell her you went over with Mina, and text Mina to get her to cover for you. I can drop you off at Andrew and Mina's house tomorrow and everything will be alright. I have a spare bedroom you can use. And honestly, if you're serious about wanting a place to stay, I'm open to the idea of a roommate." Darien answered.

"I'd never be allowed to stay with a guy." I mumbled.

"But I'm gay remember?" Darien teased, referring back to the first time he had been over at my house and met my parents.

"I'm too tired to argue right now. Where's that spare bedroom?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my purse.

Me: Hey Mina, can you cover for me and tell mom I stayed with you tonight if she asks? Darien and I got caught up making cookies and took a movie break and we both fell asleep. Going to stay in his guest room. Please and thank you! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Soooo... I fell behind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 12th

"Dare, I made some breakfast if you want any. I kinda went through your kitchen and used stuff so I hope you don't mind. But I'll totally pay you back." I announced outside of his bedroom door. I looked like a mess but that was the best I could do without anything of mine.

The door opened and Darien stood in front of me in baggy sweatpants, shirtless, with his hair a mess. The hair tracing his jaw and lips were longer now, darker, and those blue eyes looked strangely bright compared to the black hairs that started shading his face in under his cheekbones. I quickly averted my eyes, not able to keep that eye contact, but could feel my face heat up. "I don't mind, but you didn't have to make breakfast. Your the guest."

"I owe you, for letting me spend the night and all. Mina texted me back and told me I was good to come over whenever, as long as it's before noon." I responded.

"Don't ruin my good time. A guy can dream you'd stay a little longer." I made the mistake of making eye contact with him again and he shot me a wink.

"Should we... you know... talk? About last night." I hesitated, biting my lip and playing with a peice of my long blonde locks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, we probably should... right?" I questioned.

"Okay. What do you want last night to be?" He asked back.

"What do you mean?" I was taken off guard.

"What do you want it to be? A friendly mistake, a beginning to a relationship, fun?" He repeated his first line before following up with some options. Except, I wasn't even sure what I wanted it to be.

"I have no clue. I've never been in a situation like this." I mumbled.

"Well, did you like it? Do you want to do it again, do you want to never make that mistake again, or what? How'd it make you feel, Serena?"

This was getting too serious. Darien Shields was being super nice and almost therapeutic. I had to be in the Twilight zone.

"I did like it. But I shouldn't have. You and I are just... we're just us, Dare. We never got along, we barely know anything about each other, it's just... a lot." I sighed.

"I know pretty much everything about you Serena." He laughed slightly, shaking his head. He looked at me like nobody ever had. It was different, and I wasn't sure what it meant.

"No you don't, we hated each other." I defended.

"I know that you had the biggest crush on Andrew as a teenager, I know that you were obsessed with Winterfresh gum for the longest time, you were absolutely crazy about Skid Row and George Strait, you are one of the most impatient fishers I have ever met, and you always thought everybody was better than you because you never realized who you were." He listed out.

"I know exactly who I am!" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Then why do you surrender to battles you already won? You've done it your entire life. You let people who were less than you push you around, you let other people decide how you should feel about yourself, you lowered your expectations on pretty much everything. It never made sense, Serena."

"Are you forgetting that you were a big part of that?" I snapped. I didn't mean to, it just came out. His face dropped and was replaced with a mix of shock and guilt. There was always that chance that Darien didn't know how much he had really hurt me, but I always assumed he knew. I dropped my defensive stance. "Can we just eat breakfast and forget about all of this? I should have never said anything."

"You had every right to. But breakfast sounds amazing."

-0-0-0-

"Oh hey you two, how was last night?" A sing-song voice questioned, mischief dancing in her eyes. I had my long coat wrapped around me and Darien stood off to my side and slightly behind me now fully dressed with his hands shoved into his leather jacket.

"It was just cookies, Mina." I rolled my eyes.

"Not your cookies, I hope." She winked and I playfully shoved her a little.

"Well, I should get to work. If you want to come over sometime and help me box up those cookies and hand them out that'd be great. You don't have to if you don't want to. But since you were the main baker and all I thought I'd ask." Darien spoke up.

"Hey is that Andrew back? I need to ask him -" Jed stepped around the corner and stopped short when he saw us. "Oh. Hey Serena, Darien."

We both said our awkward 'hey' to him.

"So Darien, do you even have a spare room? I mean, don't you live in an apartment?" Mina pressed.

"I do, actually." I admitted.

"His apartment is huge." I added.

"You spent the night in Darien's place?" Jed asked.

"I thought it sounded weird, too." Mina nodded. Her eyes got big. "Oh my gosh, you totally couldn't find your clothes this morning and just threw that big jacket on, didn't you? You and Darien had wild, crazy sex. The real question is did you lose it or did he rip it off you?"

I was going to kill her.

"Nothing like that happened!" I defended. "I am completely clothed!"

"Then what exactly are you wearing? Can't be much under that jacket?" She smirked.

"It's a skirt and top." I responded.

"Show me."

"No, everybody is staring." I mumbled.

"If it makes you feel better Mina, we really didn't have sex." Darien spoke up again.

"Darien Shields being serious rather than a little smartass? Something definitely happened. What really happened?" She urged.

"So I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon?" Darien interrupted by asking me.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything again." His eyes drifted between mine and my lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I didn't even care who was looking.

"Thanks for letting me stay. And for letting me bake with you. It was fun." I smiled lightly.

He stood there for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should have hugged him, kissed him, or did some Fifty Shades stuff with him right then and there. But I didn't. I just watched him as he finally broke eye contact and walked again.

"So what happened?" Mina asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Nothing." I growled. "But can I please use your bathroom and a change of clothes? Preferably some sweats?"

"You're so lucky I love you." She rolled her eyes.

-0-0-0-

It felt good to finally be back home. I got to walk in with my clothes from the other day shoved in purse, in a pair of Mina's sweats and a pair of her Ugg boots. Having a sister really paid off sometimes. I had a couple texts on my phone by the time I re-organized my room and did my laundry.

Jed: Are you and Darien a thing now?

Dare: Hope you're still breathing after Mina!

Andrew: You slept with Darien?

I sent my replies.

To Dare: She was surprisingly civil after you left.

Jed: We're friends. He's been super easy to get along with lately.

To Andrew: AT. I slept AT Dare's, not with him!

Dare: Good to hear, did you think about tonight yet?

I heard other texts beep, but chose to ignore them and stay on my conversation with Darien.

Me: I have. Deliveries sound fun.

Was I actually excited to go see Darien again? Really?

-0-0-0-

Pink rose-colored skinny jeans and a gray sweater. It was a better choice than my decision from last night. The jeans made my lips, colored with Embellishment, really stand out. It was a perfect pink-nude to neutral combo. I threw a gray scarf around my neck before slipping on a jacket and heading out to my car. I had finally convinced Darien that I was fully capable of driving myself.

I was at his apartment complex in no time and he was already in the parking garage waiting for me when I arrived. "Hey stranger." I greeted him as I got out of my car.

"Hey Serena." He smiled lightly back at me. "I'm really glad you could do this with me. I've never really done something like this before."

"Well if it makes you feel better I only ever delivered cookies to my coworkers and family." I pointed out.

"You even gave me some every year." He remarked.

"Not that you deserved them!" I laughed.

We got busy with setting up the cookie boxes and filling them up accordingly with peanut butter blossoms, sugar, chocolate chip, snowballs, and thumbprints. Afterwards we placed all the boxes on a large serving cart before wheeling out into the hallway. "How about we start from the bottom and work our way up?"

"Let's not rush things." I joked without thinking. It just came out but as soon as it did, my eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't - I have a sick sense of humor, I mean."

"Calm down princess, your good." He laughed, shaking his head.

It seemed like everybody was expecting a surprise inspection of their apartments when they opened the door and seen Darien. And while none of them seemed bothered by him, they definitely weren't expecting cookies.

"Who's this?" A girl snapped when she opened her door. Apartment 308. Her eyes were black slants, glaring at me.

"A friend." I responded.

"Hm, wasn't talking to you." She rolled her eyes and averted her gaze to Darien. "I haven't seen you around much, what have you been up to?"

"I've been with Serena a lot lately. She just got back into town and we have a lot to catch up on." He brushed her nastiness off. His eyes landed on me and he smiled. "Besides, I needed some good company."

"Well you know where to find it when you want it." She dropped her voice.

What the hell? Was this girl flirting with him? And who the hell was she? Did they have a past together or something? I mean, I know he dated Beryl so I was sure he probably dated other people. But right here in the same apartment complex as him? This had to be some stupid joke.

Not that I cared, though. I mean, this was Darien Shields. He wasn't my type.

"We better keep moving to make sure we get everybody." He responded in a cool tone as he turned away from her room. She turned her gaze back to me and it was the most bitter look I had ever received in my life.

The night ended too soon and I really didn't feel like hanging around afterwards. I mean, how could I when all I wanted to do was figure out who that girl was and what she had meant to him? At least she hadn't seen him around lately. I mean, that was what she had said. I almost wanted him to stay in his apartment rather than walk me down to my car. She would probably be waiting for him to do something like that and push herself all over him at the first chance.

"You okay?" His voice broke my silence. "You look like something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking." I lied.

"Oh.. so what are you doing tomorrow?" He questioned.

"I promised Jed I'd go to a movie with him, so that'll probably be tomorrow after work." I responded. That was the truth.

"Your going to the movies with Jed?" He raised an eyebrow. He looked shocked - maybe even challenged in a way.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy and he doesn't know a whole lot of people in this town. Besides, I'm sure he gets tired of hanging onto Andrew and Mina's relationship." I reasoned. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just like hanging out with you. Well, have fun tomorrow. Hope you have a good date with Jed." He mumbled before turning his back on me and walking away.

"It's not a date!" I called after him.

He didn't respond but I watched him shake his head as he retreated back into the building. I felt a lump in my throat form and I threw my car door open. He had some freaking nerve! Maybe he could run back into the arms of his little brat inside room 308. It was clear she'd accept him at any time under any conditions.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 13th

This wasn't a date, right? I finished applying my sparkling silver eyeshadow, Satin Ribbon, on my eyes and studied myself. Was I treating this like it was a date? I had the whole smokey eye and emphasized lashes going on. Then there was the deep red lipstick. Red was kind of a sexy color, wasn't it? It was too much for a guy friend. I hurried up and wiped the lipstick off before applying my Embellishment from last night. It looked more friendly. More girl-next-door. I dressed in black skinny jeans, high heeled leather booties, an ice blue tank top to match my eyes, and a black leather jacket.

It wasn't too much, right?

"Serena! Somebody just pulled in!" My mother called from downstairs.

I sighed, stealing one last look at myself before grabbing my purse and making my way down just as Jed began to knock on the door. My mom opened it up and they did some small introductions before I managed to slip out the door.

"Sorry about them, they're..."

"Parents." Jed finished for me, shooting me a boyish grin.

Jed had a more clean, sophisticated look than Darien's tough appearance. With his style, curly hair and striking blue eyes, you'd almost expect him to speak with an accent. Because that was classy dressers did, right? Had, like, a British accent or something?

"You look great, by the way. But you always do, so that's nothing new." Jed commented as we both climbed in his car.

"I have my days, just like everybody else." I shot him a smile but tried to casually brush off the flirtation. I had every intention of the two of us just hanging out as friends, and I had made that pretty clear.

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me, Serena. I'm sure you have a billion other options, but you're my only one, so I really appreciate it." He commented, keeping his eyes flickering between his mirrors, the road, and his speedometer. He was so different from Darien.

"I don't really have that many options either, you know. I left here with a group of friends - like a decent sized group - but none of us talk anymore. It's kind of crazy how you can be so close to people and you blink your eyes and they're strangers. I kind of miss them, but I'm pretty sure we've all probably grown into different people and it's hard to stay close when you're so different. In high school, you're all pretty much forced into the same classes in one way or another so you have common ground." I explained.

Part of me had been really excited to return home and see everybody again. But they weren't who they were when I had left, and neither was I. I would always love my girls with all my heart, and keep in the distant friendship we've all withheld, but we all knew our closeness was forever gone.

"It's really depressing to hear somebody say that out loud you know." Jed replied. "But it's true."

"I didn't mean for it to be sad. I mean, I guess it is, but at the same time I don't really miss it. I can't. We're different." I acknowledged.

"I think my town is probably a little different." Jed remarked.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My high school buddies were still my best friends throughout my college years, and even know that we're out. We still have the same groups and they're all still with the same women. I'm the only one that's different. That's part of the reason I left. I felt like a needed a breath of fresh air. Not from them, but from my past relationship." He explained.

"It didn't end well?" I pressed.

"Not at all. I wasn't the best man I could have been to her. Maybe she just wasn't the one for me, you know? But she deserved better and I needed a break." He sighed.

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"Of course. We had a history together."

"I was engaged not that long ago, you know. He wasn't right for me. That's actually the reason I'm back." I pointed out.

"Well what made you leave?" He finally glanced at me.

"He slept with my best friend. He kind of made it hard to stay." I muttered. "I saw it coming from a mile away - honestly - I just didn't want to believe it."

-0-0-0-

"I had a great time tonight, Serena." Jed said as we walked back out to his car. He opened up his backseat and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you. I didn't want to give them to you earlier because I saw an audience outside of your windows when I pulled in."

"Oh, um, thanks." I mumbled, not really sure how to react.

Here he was, standing close to me. We just hit up a movie with some amazing popcorn and he gave me flowers and this was my life. Was I supposed to kiss him? He leaned down towards me, his eyes closing as he neared my face. At the last minute I pulled off to the side and kissed his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while his cheeks flushed a pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. You're just so pretty and I really had a good night."

"I did, too." I responded.

"Look Serena, I would love to take you out again and again. I would love to kiss the heck out of you and I would love to sweep you off your feet. But I can't, can I? You like Darien, don't you?" He stated.

"I don't know!" I spat out quickly.

"You do, and you shouldn't fight it. He obviously really likes you back and as much as I'd hate to admit it, you guys would make a pretty awesome couple." He analyzed.

"I'm not even sure that Dare likes me." I bit my lip, playing with a strand of hair.

"I can promise you he does. How about we get you home?" He asked.

"That sounds - Darien?" My eyes drifted over to a familiar figure and I felt my heart sieze up in my chest. Jed turned his head and spun back around to me with a horrified look.

"Maybe that's just a friend or a relative or -"

"No. She made it pretty clear she was interested in him last night." I whispered, afraid that I couldn't talk any louder or my voice would break, my walls would shatter, and the waterworks would overflow my system.

"Let's get you home." He mumbled, placing a large hand on the small of my back and directing me over to my side of the car and in my seat.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he started the car and began to drive off.

"Not really." I whispered, feeling like a zombie as my eyes zoned out the window. The rest of the ride home was in silence, and I was grateful for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 14th

"Earth to Serena. Are you okay?" Andrew asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I managed a small, fake smile but didn't feel like answering him. I made my rounds to my tables, checking on all of them to see if they needed any refills or sauces. Even the peach-pink shimmer of Lace Detail on my eyes couldn't make me feel better. Nice try though NYX, nice try.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrew caught up with me as I started cleaning off a table. It technically wasn't my job, but I needed a distraction.

"Nothing. It just doesn't feel like Christmas and it's my favorite holiday so it's a little depressing." I lied. It really had felt like Christmas when I was with Darien. I was doing all those awesome things I always loved to do. But now? Forget him. Seriously. He could have that girl.

As if on cue, Darien walked in with the dark-haired, dark-eyed, girl hanging off of his arm. I snapped my head away quick but I could tell Andrew was just standing there, staring at the new couple or whatever they were. They were at one of my tables.

Could this day honestly get any worse?

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" A voice screamed. Apparently it could get worse because all attention was now on my ex-fiance and my sister, who was desperately chasing after his long strides, fury burning in her eyes.

"I just need to talk to her and I'll be gone. Just give me five minutes." He growled.

"You already ruined like two years of her life! You don't need five more minutes!" Mina continued to shout.

"Mina, can we lower our tones here? Please?" I whispered in a begging voice, noticing that all eyes had obviously followed.

"Do you want to talk to him?" She raised both eyebrows.

"Not really, but I'm capable of being civil in public. I'm sure it's nothing. Five minutes, right?" I offered her a light smile. She sighed, shaking her head, but turned and walked away, not even noticing my table. I turned my attention to the male in front of me. "What could you possibly want?"

"I miss you. I was a real idiot, I know that, but you were so worth waiting for. And I should have. I just want you back home." His voice sounded desperate.

"Anne didn't work out for you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well apparently Darien didn't work out for you, either." He retorted, making my jaw drop and my cheeks flush. No. No, no, no.

"I never said I was dating him! We were hanging out as friends!" I defended.

"So your not dating anybody then?" He shot back.

"She's dating me. So how about we take a step back buddy?" Jed interrupted. Oh my freaking goodness. Was everybody I had ever talked to here right now? It sure as hell felt like it.

"Who the hell are you?" Seiya narrowed his eyes and flexed his jaw, stepping close to Jed until they were inches apart.

"Don't do anything stupid Jed." Andrew warned from across the room. "It's time to break it up."

"She deserves better than you could have ever given her." Jed hissed.

Then it happened. Quick. Seiya's fist came up but made no contact. I didn't even know what all went on but before I could blink Seiya was on his ass clinging to a nose that was profusely spouting blood.

"JED!" Andrew yelled.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I whispered frantically, running my hand through my hair repetitively.

"Good fucking luck. She's a ticking time bomb and now she's your disaster." Seiya growled out again as he used both hands to pick himself up. The blood streamed down his face and he stared at me for a moment before shaking off his blood soaked hands and walking out the door.

"I don't feel good." I mumbled as I tore my apron off. I was shaking and I couldn't stop. I needed to get the hell out of there. I could feel myself breaking down. In front of all these people, I was crumbling like Rome on it's final day.

"Let's go." Jed mumbled but he sounded a million years away. Everything seemed so out of reach, so slow motion. And then I felt him pick me up and carry me outside where a cold blast of wind hit me like ton of bricks.

"Is she alright?" Another voice spoke up.

He was the last person I wanted to see as the tears flooded my eyes. I had never actually cried in front of Darien before. I always left when he went too far. He never deserved to see me cry. I snapped my head back towards Jed. I couldn't look at Darien. Not now. Not like this.

"She needs space. I doubt your the person she wants to see right now anyway. Why don't you head back inside with your little girlfriend, Darien? I mean, why? Just to hurt her feelings? Just to make her want you more? You're a real idiot, you know that. You deserve the girl you brought into the arcade, not Serena. You want to know how the hell she feels? Maybe you should have been there for her." I had never heard Jed sound so bitter before. But here he was, standing up for me and knowing that there was no chance him and I would ever get together.

-0-0-0-

"I didn't tell you the full story about my last relationship. And I kind of need to get it off my chest." Jed spoke up as we sat at Andrew and Mina's house, passing the time by watching different shows on Netflix.

"Shoot."

"I'm married. Technically, I'm in the process of getting a divorce... but I'm still married. I let her get away. I didn't even care. I actually wanted us to drift apart. Because I was shallow. She wasn't a star beauty queen and I had so many other woman that would look at me, be interested in me, and I lost sight of my relationship wishing for something more. I never did anything, but I wanted it to end. And when it did, I realized I made a huge mistake." He confessed.

"What?" I was shocked, wondering if I had heard wrong.

"She's the most wonderful person you'd ever meet. Everybody who met her would fall in love with her. And I walked away from it all." He rested his elbows on his knees and but his face in his hands.

"Maybe she misses you too?" I offered.

He lifted his head back up and shook his head. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"No, she's gone."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 15th

Dare: Can we talk?

He texted again. I had already left several go, unanswered. I didn't feel like giving him a response. I didn't feel like much of anything, and I was still on edge from Seiya's visit. Only Heaven knew whether he went back home or stayed here. My lip color, Beauty Mark, was the perfect one for this day. It was dark and moody. It was more of a deep nude-brown rather than the typical nude-peach-pink tones.

Dare: Can you just come over and we'll talk?

No thanks!

Me: I'm pretty busy today.

Dare: Obviously your not.

Me: And yet I'm still too busy for you. Imagine that.

Okay, that was really rude but I didn't care.

Dare: I'm coming over.

Me: You're not invited.

Dare: I'll be there in fifteen.

Who cared? I left my hair up in the messy bun from work and stayed in what I had changed into as soon as I got home: an over-sized VS Pink long-sleeve shirt and their slim-fit legging Yoga pants with my black Bearpaw boots. Darien could come over if he wanted to, but I wasn't going to come out of my room.

He wasn't lying, though.

Exactly fifteen minutes later I heard the familiar rumble of a jacked-up Jeep in our driveway. Maybe if I pretended to not see him he'd go away or something? It was a solid plan as long as nobody opened the door.

"Oh Darien! Hi there, how are you?" My mom greeted. "Serena's up in her room. I didn't realize you were coming over."

Probably because he wasn't welcome.

Footsteps rumbled up the stairs. What should I do? Lock my door? Hide?

And then the door flung open and Darien walked into my room.

"Nobody invited you in." I glared.

"Actually your mother did. But why are you acting like this? Your the one who decided we were just friends and your the one who decided to go on a date with Jed." He was full of irritation.

But so was I.

"I wasn't going on a date with Jed, first of all. We are friends and will remain friends. There is nothing there, unlike that girl who was hanging all over you. And I'm not sure what to make of us Darien. We'd never even been civil until this month. I just came out of a really stupid relationship. So forgive me for not knowing what to make of everything." I let loose. I was furious.

"Well do you like me or not?" He asked.

"Why does it have to be a cut line? Why can't we hang out and enjoy each other's company? Why does anything else matter? If your looking for something other than sex, than you shouldn't mind being friends with somebody first." I argued.

"It's kind of hard to just be friends when all I can think about was the night I had you on my couch." He remarked, taking my breath away.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"That was a whole lot of emotions that I wasn't ready to handle. I never moved fast like that before, and I don't even know where it came from. I didn't know I was capable of doing something like that." I paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to say or do. I honestly had no idea though.

"Well I'm sorry."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to do anything. I was hoping that maybe if you saw me with somebody else it would jumpstart whatever emotion you might have had for me. Then we could have figured this all out and been happy, right? But you kind of ended up hating my guts instead so it backfired. I promise I'm not interested in that girl though, and I love spending time with you. Want to do something tomorrow night?" Darien walked over to me and put his hand gently on my arm.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Well think about it, okay? And let me know if your free. I'll leave you alone now, I promise." Darien responded as he dropped his arm back to his side.

For the second time in the past couple days I watched as Darien turned around and walked out of my life. And I just let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 16th

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" A voice spoke up from behind me as I wiped down as table. Business was slow today but I wasn't complaining. I glanced behind me to see Darien Shields smiling down on me.

"We're just hanging out as friends, remember?" I smiled but shook my head at his playful antics. It was weird and strangely comfortable to have a relationship like this with Darien. I knew we had pretty much been enemies in the past, but it was like we had always been best friends at the same time.

"It's a date." Darien egged. I could tell he was smirking now that he knew I was fighting him about his choice of words.

"What exactly are we going to do?"

"It's a secret. But you admit it's a date?" He teased.

"I admit that I give up. And you have to give me a ballpark idea so I know what to wear and what to bring." I pointed out. "I don't want to show up in a miniskirt again if you're planning on running me down to the Hershey park for Christmas Candylane."

"But you did look good in that miniskirt." I could feel his body leaning down on top of mine - almost touching me. His scent and warmth surrounded me. He was so addicting.

"Cut it out you two! Just because it isn't our busiest time doesn't mean we want to be the new scene for a dirty movie." Mina noted as she walked by. "And could you please stop hitting on my waitress, Mr. Shields?"

"Well your waitress could be my co-worker if she wanted to. It's a pretty good job opportunity and the boss needs the right person to fill the spot." Darien stood up and mentioned to Mina while hinting towards me.

"A new job opportunity would be good for you, Serena. I'm sure you don't want to be a waitress for the rest of your life. Besides, we just went through a ton of applications and interviews and we seem like we're getting a really good group funneling through this time." Mina noted.

"And what if it doesn't work out and I'm not cut out for the job?" I interrogated. "I'm trying to get out of mom's house, not spend the rest of my life either living there on in a box on the side of the street with a 'Free to Good Home' sign."

"I offered her the opportunity to room with me, too." Darien spoke up.

"What? Why wouldn't you take that Serena?" Mina asked, dumbfounded.

"He's a guy; mom would kill me." I mumbled.

"You're twenty-one years old for goodness sake, it's your decision, not mom's. You are an adult and this is your life. Take the job and take the room offer." Mina urged. "If not for you, then for Darien. Look at the poor guy, he's boring and needs a little energy in his life."

"That's what I love the most about you Mina: you tip-toe around feelings to make everybody feel extra good about themselves." Darien commented sarcastically.

"Welcome!" She beamed before turning to walk back to her new customer at the milkshake counter.

"Have you thought about any of it yet?" Darien asked once she was gone.

"I have. I'd love to, but I'm half terrified." I stated meekly.

"About the job or being my roommate?"

"Both of course." I smiled. "But Mina is right. I only live once and this is my life. Hakuna Matata! I'll do it. Both. I'll do both of them. Give me some details!"

-0-0-0-

Darien told me to dress warm so I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a layered sweater with a shirt underneath combo, knee-high boots with leg warmers, a scarf, gloves, and my jacket. The tan sweater had flakes of copper sparkles, matching my Beauty Mark eyeshadow. I threw my hair into fishtail-braid pigtails before slipping my hat over my head. As if on cue, I heard the rumbling of an engine.

I hurried downstairs to meet him outside and Darien walked back to the vehicle with me, opening the door and closing it once I was inside. He jumped up in and started towards our secret destination.

"So where are we going or doing?" I asked.

"Patience, little one. You're awful with waiting for secrets, you know." He commented.

"Flaws. Everybody has at least one. You found mine." I joked.

-0-0-0-

"The park? Isn't it a little cold for that?" I raised an eyebrow as the Jeep followed the curve of the road.

"Actually, it's perfect for what we'll be doing. I hope you don't mind, but I terrorized Mina until she gave me your size." He commented as he parked and reached into the back seat. He pulled out a box, wrapped up in Christmas paper. "A gift from me to you, early."

"But I didn't get you anything." I frowned, feeling awful.

How the heck was I supposed to know?

"You weren't supposed to. Now just open it." He urged.

I peeled off the paper and opened the box to find a brand new pair of white ice skates. I hadn't ice skated in forever. My eyes widened before turning to my gifter. "Your not serious, are you?"

"Dead. Hopefully you like ice skating."

"I LOVE it! And you can only do it for like two months every year! Maybe three if you get lucky, but still! You are awesome Darien! Is that what we're doing?" I asked in excitement.

"It is. They just opened up a skating rink in this park. No more sketchy ponds that you have to tap your foot on and look at the level." He laughed. "And the best part? I got an entire of canister full of hot chocolate."

-0-0-0-

"That was so much fun!" I breathed out as I dropped off to seat along the side of the rink were we had left our shoes. "I'm dead on my feet though."

I smiled over at Darien. His cheeks, nose, and ears were tinted pink from the cold. He pulled out the hot chocolate and poured some of the steamy liquid into the cup-sized lid and we took turns sipping on it. It felt so good and warming compared to the cold surrounding us. "I can be fun sometimes."

"I guess. Let's not get carried away though." I bumped into him but ended up leaning against his shoulder afterwards looking at the empty rink. I was surprised there wasn't anybody else out on it, but kids were so into video games anymore.

My pocket buzzed repetitively and I pulled it out to find Mina calling me. I swiped my finger across the screen to answer. "Hey Mina, what's up?"

"Can we have a girl night please?" Her voice was soft and hurt.

"Why? What's wrong?" My body stiffened, getting defensive.

"I just need to talk to somebody. I don't want to ruin any plans you have, I could just use some company." She whispered.

"I'm on my way. Love you!" I replied before hanging up. I turned to Darien. "I'm sorry to do this but could you please drop me off at Andrew's? Mina seems really upset about something and needs somebody to talk to."

"Absolutely." He answered, quickly taking off his skates to switch out with his boots while I did the same. We hopped in his vehicle and he had me at their house in no time at all. I hurried to the door and she flung it open as soon as I reached the porch.

She had been crying. I shuffled inside and she closed the door.

"It's Rita. She's back."

Rita? Andrew's ex?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 17th

"Makeup will make you feel better." I reminded as I sprawled out everything in front of her. We had made a trip back to our parents house before returning to hers. "Look Bedtime Flirt is my lippie for the day? Why don't you use it first?"

She pouted but picked up the darker rose-nude tone and put it on. Basically the girl Andrew had been head over heels for made her reappearance back in town. They had dated for years while Mina and I hung onto our crushes. They were pretty much perfect for each other except for one thing: she wanted to travel - needed to, really - and Andrew wasn't going anywhere. He was devastated after the incident and it took him a while to get over it. Then he started dating Mina and they got married in a matter of a year. It was a surprise to us all, especially after his major heartbreak.

"She looks just as pretty as ever, you know." Mina sighed as she looked in the mirror, no longer playing with any makeup. "And the way he looked at her when she walked into the arcade? It was like he was falling in love all over again. He's never looked at me that way."

"You're exaggerating, Mina. I mean, he married you and he let her go. That should be some sign to you." I offered, but I really wasn't sure myself. I don't think anybody could click like Andrew and Rita. "Have you talked to Andrew about it?"

"No. But when we all got food together it was like I was watching a movie about somebody else's life. I wasn't even there. They were so into the two of them." Her shoulders started shaking and tears began spilling down her cheeks again.

"Want me to talk to him?" I offered.

"I don't know. I don't want to bring it up and I don't want to sound like it bothers me. I understand they were close - even though they were close because they dated - but I can't help being bothered by it. Should he really know that?" She mumbled.

"You're married to him. He should know what bothers you." I pointed out. "How about I talk to him first? You know, break the ice..."

-0-0-0-

"Andrew, can we talk?" I asked, walking into the arcade. Mina removed me from the schedule since business was slowing down thanks to the upcoming holidays. It helped that they had hired basically an entire new team of workers, too.

"Sure, Serena, about what?" He smiled up at me while sanitizing the counter top.

"Rita."

He froze and looked up at me again, this time with shock on his face. "Rita? What about her?"

"I heard she came back in town. Everybody knows what the two of you had - what you two were - and Mina is really hurt over it. She thinks you're still crazy over her." I acknowledged.

He sighed, dropping his shoulders, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't love her, Serena. I do, and I always will. She will always have a special part of me and I can't help that. But we weren't meant to be together - the stars weren't aligned for us. But Mina? I love her, too, in her own way. I love her as my wife and would never compromise that. She fits my lifestyle, and we needed each other when we found each other. Yeah, there are things about Rita I'll never find in Mina, but there are so many things about Mina that Rita lacks."

I wasn't even sure what to say.

"So who really has your heart Andrew?" I pressed.

I felt hopeless as I stood in front of him.

"Mina is my wife Serena." He stated.

"That isn't what I asked." My voice was harder now.

"I can't do this right now."

"She needs an answer. She doesn't deserve to come in second place!" I raised my voice, anger boiling inside me now.

"It's not easy on me either, you know? Mina isn't second place! She is first place. She's been first place and she always will be! She is my wife! And I love Rita with everything I have but it's my responsibility to push that to the side. It is my obligation to give Mina every freaking ounce of love I have in me. And you know what? It hurts. I had planned my life with somebody else - somebody who was exactly like me - and watched her walk away. But Mina wouldn't. She will always be there for me, and I will always be there for her. You know Rita asked me if I still felt anything for her and I lied? I lied because she isn't in my life anymore. I have no place for her. So I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted, but it's the honest truth. I would never do anything to compromise what Mina and I have built."

I couldn't imagine how he felt. I could almost feel his heart breaking in two. There was so much pain and trouble in his eyes. He was trapped in a life that he wanted, with the girl that he needed. And while they weren't perfect for each other, they came a long way. They both grew in ways and learned to compliment the other one. And Andrew learned to pick up every piece of his heart and throw it back together to love again.

He gave up his true love for the love he needed.

-0-0-0-

"He's crazy about you Mina, you don't need to worry." I comforted my sister. I wasn't going to tell her about every part of Andrew's confession. His loyalty and dedication to her was beyond any doubt I'd create for her by telling the full story. And I don't think I'd want to know the full story either.

"Are you sure? Was he sincere?" She gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes. And Rita left this morning. Apparently she stopped into the arcade first thing and said her goodbye." I followed up.

"I just wanted to know. If she was really what would make him happy, then I wanted him to be with her. He's the best, Serena, and he deserves the best." She sighed.

"That's why he picked you. How about we finish up any last-minute shopping?" I offered and her eyes light up. Besides, who didn't love the malls during Christmas? The big tree they'd put up right in the middle and all of the decorations lining the corridors.. it was perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 18th

"Since you don't start work until January 3rd, I know you have a completely free day ahead of you. How about we do something about that?" Darien asked through my phone.

"What did you have in mind?" I smiled, dropping onto my bed.

"Well since you're going to be my roommate, how about you come over and spend the night again? You know, get used to the place. But I have some ideas that are going to last pretty late, so that's the real reason I'm asking. I figured I better plan late ideas so you have to stay, otherwise I know you wouldn't." I could practically see him smirking.

"Fair enough."

"That easy? I'm scared." He teased.

"I didn't want to make you have to twist my arm. Besides, I have so much excitement built up in me and nothing to do with it. Christmas is this coming Sunday, you know. I'm still a child at heart." I admitted.

"Good because I remember you telling me about those cinnamon ornaments you make and picked up a few things to make them. You didn't think I asked for that recipe for my own pleasure, did you?"

"Actually, you always struck me as the Martha Stewart type. The drug-addict side that is." I joked. "But ornaments sound cool."

"And pack a nice warm outfit for being outside at night, okay?"

"Now it's my turn to be scared." I giggled. "Who's body are we hiding?"

"Seiya's."

"I'm in!" I cheered.

"No, but in all honesty, it's a secret. Just do as I say and not what I do."

"Sir, yes sir." I used a hardened voice.

"Your something else. I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?"

"Can't wait." I responded before hanging up.

I could feel my heart drumming in my heart. I never thought I'd feel like this. And then there was Darien in all of his perfection, being undeniably sweet to me.

I had already told my mom about the whole roommate thing and she didn't even fight me. I was pretty sure I was dreaming, but sure enough it was real. I guess I really was an adult now. I grabbed one of my large gym bags and began to shove a bunch of clothing items inside. Just in case, you know? I had to have an outfit for anything - lounging around, sleeping, fancy, cute and sporty, etc. It was a necessity, really.

-0-0-0-

The sun was already dropping by the time we set off to our destination. I was all bundled up to Darien's content. It had already been over a half an hour and I was getting impatient. "Are we almost there?"

"Just be quiet and don't worry about it. Here," he pulled a bandanna out, "I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but I can see it is. Put this on and tie it around your eyes. We're getting close."

"This is torture." I pouted but obeyed his command. "This better not mess up my Bedroom Flirt eyeshadow."

"Bedroom Flirt? Kind of a kinky name. Where exactly do you buy your makeup?" Darien asked.

"It's NYX and it isn't kinky! It's - okay, it's a little kinky. But still." I defended.

Before I knew it we were finally parked and the vehicle was turned off. "Okay, you can take it off now."

I hurriedly ripped it from my eyes to reveal Hershey Park. Seriously. I hadn't been here in forever and my excitement was through the roof. First thing was first, we had to go to Chocolate World, get on the ride, see those singing cows, and earn our free pieces of chocolate. I had to admit, the smell of the chocolate during the "melting room" exhibit still beat the actual taste, but not by much.

The cold was worth the night we had. They only had a few certain rides open and the lines were decent even for the weather, but there were Christmas lights everywhere. We caught one and a half of the Christmas tree light shows down by the river and took the rides that overlooked the park. It was beyond perfect. The hot chocolate was too hot to drink for the first half an hour but it still felt good in my hands as we walked around the gift shops and went to see the Reindeer exhibit.

"So," Darien leaned down to whisper in my ear while I extended one hand to touch Prancer's head, "can we officially call this one a date now?"

"This is definitely a date." I admitted before yawning.

He slipped an arm around me and pulled me close as I stood back to watch the deer instead. Nobody else in the world would have ever done something like this for me. I couldn't believe it was even happening. Finally he spoke up. "As much as I don't want this night to end, it's freezing and you look like your getting tired on me. Plus, it'd be nice to curl up on the couch with some pizza or something. Turkey Hill always has those personal sized ones and they're amazing."

"That sounds perfect." I admitted as I pulled away to wrap around his arm and hold on as we ventured out to the exit and parking lot to find his Jeep. He offered to pay to drive through the lights, but I wasn't sure I had the patience or energy to stay up for that.

And before I knew it, I was cuddled up against Darien Shields on his couch, my belly full from Turkey Hill pizza, the TV on low, and the tree twinkling in the corner with red bulbs and the ornaments we had just made earlier. I yawned and put my head on Darien's lap, closing my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 19th

I cracked open my eyes when I felt the body beside me move. Then it hit me: the dream I had last night about Darien picking me up and carrying me to bed wasn't really a dream. It was real and I was in Darien Shields' bed. Should I panic? Play it cool? Shake him awake? He looked so damn good sleeping. So peaceful with his messy hair and scruffy face. I zoned out at the wall behind him trying to figure out my next move.

"Well good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?" His voice was deep and husky. I looked back and made the mistake of eye contact. Damn he had gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this." I muttered, sitting up on my elbows.

"Non-sexually sleep together? I mean, it wasn't anything bad. Actually, it felt pretty good to cuddle you all night."

Oh goodness. Why did he have to go and say things like that?

"It's still the idea of crawling into bed with somebody." I pointed out. "But how about breakfast? Can I raid your kitchen again?

"Go for gold!" He smiled before throwing the covers back to reveal nothing but boxer briefs. Don't stare, Serena, don't do it. But that body of his...

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the door in my sleep shorts and tank top combo. Plain white this time - no Pokemon. I got busy in the kitchen, pulling out some blueberries from the fridge and getting some French toast ready before stirring some blueberries in a sauce pan with a little sugar and a squeeze of lemon juice, waiting for the berries to bust open.

"Serena, you gotta come look at this." Darien called out from another part of his large apartment - soon to be my large apartment, too.

I followed the sound of his voice and traced him to a balcony area I didn't even know he had, overlooking a beautiful flower garden and yard area I didn't know existed. A blanket of snow was covering everything and my eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Snow! Finally snow!" I cheered.

"I thought it'd make you happy. But we can enjoy the snow later. What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"French toast, turkey bacon, and hash browns." I informed him.

"Turkey bacon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I brought it with me. I'm kind of hooked on the stuff." I admitted. "But you'll love it, I promise."

As the food neared the end I hurried up and put some vanilla and heavy whipping cream into his KitchenAid mixer. The heavy whipping cream was courtesy of our cookie day when we even made a few meringues. So it did need used up, but who didn't like fresh made whip cream on top of their French toast?

I plated everything and put a dollop of whip cream on both of our French toast pieces (his was two slices of Texas toast but I cut mine diagonally and only used one slice) and dropped some fresh blueberries. I poured the sauce in a small cup-container and slid his plate in front of him.

"I think this whole roommate thing is going to work out perfect." He teased as I sat down across from him at the small table. For such a big place, it was kind of strange he had such a little table there. He then poured some of the hot blueberry sauce over his toast, melting the whip cream, before cutting off a bite and shoving it into his mouth. His eyes grew wide. "Serena, it is going to take every inch of me to not ask you to marry me right now."

"Whatever!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"You are a seriously amazing cook, though." He acknowledged. "So are you going to the Christmas party at the arcade later tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean, I never really made friends with any of the other waitresses because I was always so busy, but I cannot wait to just dress up and dance and have fun." I responded. I already had my outfit picked out and brought it with me, just in case I'd get hung up and wouldn't make it back home before the party. Maybe I should tell him that, so he doesn't think we have to rush... "I actually brought everything with me, just in case."

A smile spread across his face. "Good. Then I don't have to worry about somebody showing up at your door before I get the chance. For the record, I was going to sit out in your driveway with a shotgun hours beforehand, just in case somebody would try me."

"There's something not right about you!" I giggled. "But maybe we should talk about this upcoming job, since I decided to move in and all? And rent, of course."

"Rent isn't an issue. Consider it a benefit that comes with the job since I don't pay rent either. As for the job, you're just gonna help the CEO take care of everything. You don't be going at it alone. And you'll be a second opinion on things." He explained.

"What if he hates me and I get fired?" I bit my lip nervously. There was always that option.

"I know him like the back of my hand, and he loves you." He replied. But the way he looked at me when he said that last part... I swear my heart was going to jump out of my chest and that time had froze.

"Can we go check out the garden after this? And then maybe I can use your shower to clean up and get ready for tonight since we slept in a little?" I asked. By slept in a little I mean we hadn't woken up until noon, which was crazy for me. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so long, or so well as a matter of fact.

-0-0-0-

I traced my lips with my nude lippie in Lace Detail before stepping back and looking in the bathroom mirror. My makeup looked perfect. Not too much, but just enough to look sexy. I walked back into my new room and stripped my current clothes off except for my underwear since I had just showered. Lacey black thong? Check. Nude pasties to cover up my nipples? Check. A gorgeous half-sleeved, figure-hugging, black, mini dress that showed off a lot of leg, cleavage, and exposed my entire back until my butt (except where two pieces of material crossed under my shoulder blades? Check. Sparking black high heels with some lace detail? Check again. I looked down at the dress and moved back and forth. The dress had small lines of metallic colors in it that looked like multiple-colored sparkles.

But without a full-length mirror, it was hard to tell how I really looked. There was a chance I actually looked like a hot mess when I was over here feeling like a model. A small knock rapped on my door.

"Are you about ready to go then, Serena?"

Well, it was now or never. I exhaled the breath I was holding in and opened the door. Darien raised his eyebrows, letting his eyes drift up and down my figure and face. "Wow." He mumbled.

"I look okay?" I bit my lip, my nerves getting the best of me.

"I hope you're kidding. Now let's get around people before something bad happens." He mumbled as he grabbed my hand and headed for the door.

I hoped my dress covered everything as he helped me up into his Jeep - or did I really? I mean, I was a good kid my whole life. Technically I should have hoped I was completely covered, but I kind of didn't... And then on the entire ride there I could feel him sneaking glances at my exposed thighs and how high the dress was riding up on them. And there was a good chance he was getting a perfect shot down at my cleavage...

No Serena, not good. You are turning into Mina and Mina is a bad kid.

But this was Darien, the sexiest - and currently the sweetest - guy alive. And I had his full attention.

-0-0-0-

"Damn you look hot!" Mina called out over the music. The Crown was shut down for the day and of course they brought in alcohol for those of us older than twenty-one.

"So do you." I shouted back with a smile. I could tell Mina had already hit a few cups of beer. I didn't know how she did it. I hated the taste of beer and wasn't a big drinker when it came to anything.

"So do you wanna dance?" Darien leaned down in my ear to ask, giving me goosebumps. "Everybody in here is staring at you and they need to know you're mine."

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" I teased with a smile and turned around to face him.

"You've been mine whether you realized it or not. So dance with me?"

"Of course." I let him lead me out onto the area where people were dancing. He was so close and I could feel him move against me. I closed my eyes and fell back against him, moving my hips and pushing my butt against him. He was so close. I could feel his hot breath coming down on me and his manly smell. Addicting. Always so addicting.

So remember when I said I wasn't a drinker? I'm not. But I did take a couple shots of something Mina handed to me. Before I knew it, I was sitting on Darien's lap with my arm around his neck and my chest pretty much right in his face while his arm was wrapped around me, resting on the outside of my right thigh.

"Your really sexy now that you're nice to me. I mean, you were before, but now? Damn." I informed him. I knew what I was saying, I just didn't care. My anxiety was dwindling away so I wasn't so self-conscious anymore.

"Well if I knew you felt that way I would have been nice a long time ago. Then maybe I would have had you on my lap a lot more than this one time." His response came quick.

"Play your cards right and I can be on a lot more than your lap." I leaned over to whisper in his ear before flicking his lope with my tongue. Was that too far? Who cared? Any girl would get in line to give her virginity up to Darien Shields. He was him. I felt his body tense under me.

"Maybe we should get you home before Mina hands you another drink?" He decided.

"I know what I'm saying, Dare. I'm not drunk."

Just buzzing a little.

"We've only kissed once before." He reminded.

"Let's change that." I circled my other arm around his neck and pulled myself up against him, kissing him with all the passion I had been holding back for twenty-one years of my life. I had waited that long and never felt such a burning force inside me before. I didn't care who saw me all over Darien. I just wanted him. His lips were like a drug. And his tongue... I wanted to feel every inch of his body so bad, run my hands over it...

But he pulled away. "Serena, this is kind of getting heated and we need to stop. If we don't stop now, we probably won't."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I pouted.

Was he rejecting me?

"Yes. Because you deserve more than a tipsy night at a party. I want you completely alcohol free when your with me. I don't want to taste alcohol on your lips, I just want to taste you. And I want to be with you first. I don't want to rush anything and I don't want to push you into a new relationship until I know the time is right."

Nobody had ever talked to me like that before.

I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 20th

"How many more surprises are you going to give me?" I asked as I finished up my throwing a beanie over my head. He told me to get ready to be outside for a while, and that we'd head over to The Crown for dinner.

"Not a whole lot more. Just stay with me here." Darien responded. Somehow I doubted that, Darien was full of surprises whether he realized it or not. I flung open the door, ready to go. "Damn you look amazing without makeup, too."

"You've seen me like this before. I wiped it off every time it got late and I decided to stay." I reminded him.

"Yeah but that was either in the middle of the night or early in the morning. I never saw you like this in the middle of the day. You're so perfect, why do you ever wear makeup?" He questioned.

"Well thanks," I was pretty sure I was blushing, "and I don't always wear makeup, just when I want to feel extra pretty. It's not easy have blonde eyelashes, you know. Nobody notices how long and thick they are unless they're dark."

-0-0-0-

The surprise was apparently a horse and carriage ride through Gettysburg. Yes. A freaking horse and carriage ride. I felt like a princess when he helped me up in. He slid next to me and wrapped a blanket around us and putting his hand right above my knee. It was light out when we started as we toured through the historic town. Living in Pennsylvania had its perks. There were small towns and big cities. Well, kind of big cities.

The horses in charge where two large Clydesdale horses. They had beautiful deep brown coats with white accents. Pictures don't do justice to their size either. Like, I knew they were big, but not that freaking big. It was a little terrifying, actually. I grew up with uncle's horse barn full of (mostly) race horses so I was used to a much slimmer horse. These things were a whole new world to me.

"This is such a beautiful area, it was so worth the drive!" I exclaimed as I cuddled closer to my date. We hadn't mentioned the dance last night. I mean, it would probably come up but it hadn't so far. The square held an enormous tree in the middle while all the shops around were traced in Christmas lights. It was a pretty sight on the way through, but even more beautiful on our way back. With the sun dropping quick, it was nearing dark and the lights were all turned on.

I couldn't imagine a better way to spend the day. And guess what? At the end of the day I got to feed one of those giant horses. Intimidating? 100%. But I'd kill to do it all over again next year.

On the way back home, I decided to get Darien in on a plan I formed. "So I arranged for something to happen tomorrow. It took a couple strings being pulled from Andrew, but I figured it all out and I could really use some help..."

-0-0-0-

For dinner I threw on a blush/rose pink long-sleeved dress that partially clung but always flowed, knee-high gray boots, and a white and pink plaid blanket scarf. It was casual yet dressy and a safe bet for the arcade and this weather. My matte pink eyeshadow, in the shade of Teddy, matched the outfit perfect. I met Darien out in the living room and we walked to the Jeep together.

A short while later we entered the arcade and took our seats. Andrew rushed to greet us. "Well hey you two. Do you have any announcements to make? Like, dating, or something? Anything, really?"

"We're not in a relationship yet, Andy, just going on dates." I corrected him.

"Well there were some pretty steamy pictures taken last night at the party. Mina has all the shots and details, of course." Andrew informed us and we both averted eye contact with him for the moment. Then he lightened the mood. "But what can I get for you two?"

"Chicken Caesar salad for me please!" I beamed. "And a water, of course."

"And I'll take the hot roast beef sandwich with french fries, a side of beef gravy, and a salad with French. Please." Darien ordered. "Water for me, too."

"Alright, I'll put those in right away. And just to warn you, I told those two over there not to cause any trouble but I can't promise anything." Andrew concluded as he nodded his head to a table at our side before walking away.

We turned just in time to see Seiya and the girl Darien had hung out with get up from their table and make their way over to us. Darien spoke up before they even reached our table. "Can we please just enjoy our meal in peace?"

"Maybe you could have if you wouldn't have stolen my fiance." Seiya's snarky voice shot back.

"But he doesn't care about her anymore, anyway. He's with me now and I'm with him. He's not you, Darien, he's man enough to give a woman what she needs." The girl commented.

"Woman? Is that what you classify yourself as, Victoria?" Darien casually asked, making me giggle. He shot me a smile and she shot me a glare.

"What are you doing with him anyway? You hate him, he's a complete ass." Seiya broke through again.

"For somebody who isn't worried about me, you sure are worried." I pointed out. "And Darien and I have been getting along ever since I got back. It's old news now. And for the record, Victoria, he has no problem giving me what I need."

Her mouth dropped open along with Seiya's for a second before they both hurried to change it into eyes narrowing. "Good to see you've resulted to a common whore now that we're over. Couldn't give it up for your fiance, but now you'll give it up to anybody who glances sideways at you."

"You know me so well." I smiled up at him. "But hey, does Anne know where you are and what you're doing? Because before I deleted her on Facebook I noticed that she was moving in your apartment. And, as her old best friend, I know how possessive she can get. Good thing I still have her number. Say cheese!" I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture quick.

Seiya leaped to make a grab for it but Darien slid his chair out and shoved him back before he could reach me. His voice was cold. "You need to leave. I saw what Jed did to you. Do you really wanna find out what I can do? As for you, Victoria, you're going to need to find another housing complex. I will not tolerate with somebody interfering with my personal life, harassing my date and I. You have thirty days."

"You can't do that!" She screeched.

"This was the last straw. I'm dead serious. Now get the hell away from us."

He was so alpha. So hot and in control. And the other two backed down and retreated, mumbling so low you couldn't make out the words. I hurried up and set the picture to Anne with the caption: Please tell your new boyfriend to leave me alone. And, no, I'm not jealous of his date and bed buddy for the week. With love, Serena.

Was it bitchy? Yup. But I didn't care. And even though she was a homewrecker, she still deserved to know she was being two-timed.

"There's never a dull moment when you're around, you know that?" Darien started laughing and I had to join him. It was true. "But speaking of excitement, are you ready for tomorrow? I'm kind of excited myself. You're an amazing person for doing this, you know that right?"

"Christmas is for lovers. You should be apart from the person that has your heart on the holidays." I answered as Andrew came back with our waters.

"I figured I'd hold off until your situation was over." He admitted. "I can't allow fights in my arcade but you know how it is, see no evil, hear no evil."


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: SO CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS. I seriously love this holiday, folks. I finished up my wrapping today! I have a get-together this Friday at my second dad's with my brothers (technically he's the dad to my two brothers from my mom's side but he's always been like another dad to me), then one at my grandma's for my mom's side, then heading to my mom's with those said brothers, then Trenton's parent's house Christmas morning, and back to my parent's house for my family on my dad's side (it's really just his three kids and their families but they have enormous families so yeah...). What about you guys? Let me a review and tell me your plans! And any baking ideas, of course. I love anything Christmas. I'll be making beer cheese dip and pretzel sticks for two of those days, and a red velvet cake with cream cheese icing the other day. Wish me luck!

Also, I know this isn't a SerenaxDarien chapter but I really wanted to include it as a big event. After I decided on Jed's backstory I actually felt pretty bad for him and couldn't leave him hanging. I mean, I already have Andrew walking around with a partial heartbreak so I couldn't do it again. And now that that's all out of the way, we can finish off this holiday season with our favorite two! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 21st

"Emma?" I asked as a girl paused in front of the sign I was holding up at the airport. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. She was really tiny, with pale brown hair and eyes that matched. She didn't wear makeup and dressed modestly - almost too modest for as young as she was. She was plain, but she was still pretty.

"Um, hi. So, I don't want to be rude, but are you here to take me to my date? I usually don't do this sort of thing so it's kind of odd for me. But everybody says I need to start dating and my best friend was pretty encouraging about this one... I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm nervous. I do that when my anxiety is high." She admitted. Then she extended a hand out to me. "But yes, I'm Emma."

"Serena." I smiled, shaking her hand. "And yes, I'll be taking you to your date. But first, let's drop by the mall. We need something a little more sexy for a date."

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of a date in the first place. But to dress sexy? That's too far." She spoke quickly.

"Calm down Emma. Nothing too show-offy. Just enough to look like an actual date. It will be fine, I promise. And I'll be right there with you every step of the way. Pretend I'm your best friend." I encouraged. "You deserve this, Emma."

I couldn't help but feel a little overdone next to her. She was shorter than me and here I was looking like a giant next to her thanks to my brown ankle booties. I had on black leggings with a black high waist skirt and a deep burgundy long-sleeved crop sweater. Thanks to the loose fit of the top and the height of the skirt, no skin was showing. At least I has a casual yet cute ponytail, right? I mean, that part of me didn't feel overdone.

-0-0-0-

"This feels like too much." She sighed as she twirled in front of a large mirror back in the dressing room area. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees but partially hugged her figure until her hips, where it hung loose, and a pair of matching black flats.

"No, it's perfect and looks great!" I complimented. "We just need a few pieces of jewelry. This silver necklace would be the perfect accent! It's simple and classy, yet sexy. Perfect date outfit."

"I don't even know if I'm ready to date again." She mumbled and I could hear the pain in her voice. "Between you and me, Serena, I'm not over my ex. Honestly, I don't know if I ever will be."

"Well you'll never know unless you put yourself out there to try." I encouraged. "And it's about time for your date so we better pay for all this and head out!"

-0-0-0-

"I don't think I should." Emma whispered as we reached the front doors of the arcade. I knew Jed would be waiting inside at a table with Darien. Why? Because Darien convinced him that he needed another guy to talk to about his relationship with me and what he should do next. And Jed, being the nice guy he was, wouldn't be able to turn an offer like that down.

"You can't turn back now. Deep breath, Emma." I convinced her. She inhaled and exhaled, looked up at me, and nodded her head. I sent her a soft smile as I led her inside. Jed didn't even pay attention until he noticed Darien no longer paying attention and focusing on the doorway. I glanced over to see Emma's eyes wondering over the place. And then they stopped and so did her feet and her breathing. "Emma, meet your date, Jed."

"Emma?" His voice sounded so different than I had ever heard. There was hope and guilt and shock built into one tone. She didn't say anything, just stayed frozen in place, as he scooted out of his table and made his way to her. "Emma. I'm so sorry. I missed you like crazy. I just want us back. I was an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking when I left. I don't know why I'm even saying all of this. It doesn't make sense why I left. You need to know that this divorce is killing me, Emma. I really do love you with everything I have and I hate that it took me so long to see that."

"Why don't you two sit down and we'll give you some space?" I suggested. During Jed's confession Darien had made his way over to our group. Emma looked up at me, still half dumbfounded.

"I just don't understand. I thought I was going on a date and..."

"You are. Jed was your date all along. He misses you, more than anything, and you miss him too. There's no reason for you guys to be heartbroken over each other when you could be together and enjoying Christmas. Just enjoy your date and take it into consideration, okay? Good luck Emma." I smiled and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered as I pulled away. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

I waved goodbye before slipping my arm through Darien's and grabbing his arm to head back outside. I had grabbed a few more things from my parent's house and moved them into Darien's apartment. With the things he already had furnishing it, and the little bit I had, it really worked out. I was basically just working on my closet at this point.

"Another love saved thanks to Serena Carter." Darien announced and I let go of his arm to playfully push him.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: So these last few chapters will probably be shorter, since the story is coming to an end and a lot of it has already been worked through but no worries, I'll try to make it worth it. Also, because I got behind I didn't get to check my reviews, but I finally did before this chapter. And guess what? You guys are beyond amazing. Seriously. I don't write much anymore, and I don't care for a lot of what I do manage to come up with, so it feels good to know people like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll be Home for Christmas

December 22nd

"So I just got caught up with Andrew the other day. I didn't know Rita came back around to visit. She honestly thought he'd still be waiting for her." Darien spoke up while I continued to put things away in my new room.

"That's the reason she came back?" I was stunned and he now had my full attention. "I figured it was just a stop on her way to somewhere else."

"Nope. She wanted to give up traveling for him. It's crazy to think somebody could see the world and still want to come back home. But to meet up with a guy you left in the dust and kept no contact with? Insane." He rambled. "He told her that he was happily married so she was off again. The world keeps spinning so she'll keep moving, I guess."

"He really loved her." I muttered before biting my lip and letting my eyes drift over the floor in front of me.

"He really loves Mina, too." Darien reminded. "Apparently he had to have a big talk to remind her about that."

"I'm sure... but isn't it terrifying? To know that the person you love and loves you back might love somebody else even more? To know that if another person wouldn't have turned down what you accepted, you wouldn't be part of their life?" I asked, looking up and searching his eyes.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Serena." Darien sent me a small smile.

"How can you say that?" I drew my eyebrows together.

"Because," Darien knelt down in front of me and grabbed my chin lightly with his large hand, "the right guy for you would never be stupid enough to walk away." I could feel myself blushing as he looked into my eyes but then his hand was gone and he was back up on his feet again. "Are you almost done? We have a Christmas movie marathon and cookie eating contest to get to."

"Now it's a cookie contest?" I giggled.

"It always was, and you're going down Carter." He nodded.

"You're something else, you know that? But yeah, it shouldn't take too long. I just have to organize my closet from here, I think." I informed him. The room was finally starting to look like my own. I had pictures of my sister and family set up on my dresser, a few stuffed animals here and there, and of course a large shoe rack with the majority (but not all) of my footwear. Darien's apartment wasn't exactly a walk-in closet, but it was big enough for me to stuff it full with in-season items and put the things I wouldn't wear until summer in a tote. It did break my heart a little to part with some of them though.

His apartment was pretty but plan. Gray carpeting ran in both bedrooms with hardwood or tile flooring elsewhere, and all of the walls were white. He didn't have any pictures or decorations hanging up, either. It looked like he had never really moved in. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to step on his toes, especially when he just offered me a job and free housing away from my parents.

"Die Hard and at least one of the Home Alone's are definitely on our 'to-watch' list." Darien called out from the living room. "What do you want to see?"

"Throw Gremlins and Rare Exports on the list if we're going nontraditional. Then we gotta follow it up with Micky Mouse or something. What about the episode where Donald plays Scroog? That was a good one." I suggested, walking into the room.

"What's Rare Exports?" He asked.

"A Finnish Christmas story about a killer Santa that they bait in and try to hold for ransom." I explained. "It's a pretty good movie, really."

"Killer Santa?"

"You gotta give it a shot, Dare." I rolled my eyes.

"It kind of reminds me of The Thing. Which has ice and snow in it so we could totally count that as a Christmas movie and watch it. We can pretend it was set around Christmas time." I added on.

"So you want to watch a movie where Santa goes on a killing spree, cute fuzzy furballs turn into carnivorous predators, an alien creature thawing out and taking everybody's form, then follow up with Disney?"

"Correct." I nodded.

"And you say I'm something else?!" His eyes were wide.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing when you get worked up?" I cooed in a baby voice as I pinched one of his cheeks. After making multiple trips between my house and the apartment and checking up with my two favorite couples in the world (only because they were both at the arcade though), I was exhausted and ready to just relax and binge watch movies. The NYX lip color for today was Honeymoon, a deep brown color that wouldn't look good on me anyway, so I wasn't really upset that I missed a day of wearing my makeup.

I flopped down on the couch and helped myself to a chocolate chip cookie, dunking it in my cup of ice cold milk that Darien had sitting out. I could really get used to a friendship or relationship like this. Whichever it was.

But, really, what the hell were we?

Then again, who cared?

I was laying on a couch cuddled up with Dare, eating cookies, and being all Christmas-y in the non-traditional sense. A person could only watch A Christmas Story and It's a Wonderful Life so many times before a little blood and fear was required.

It was weird.

I was coming back to a boy I never really bothered wtih (probably because he was beyond hateful to me), a boy who made me feel like the ugliest thing in the world, a boy who had me convinced that everything I did was wrong, and yet in this moment I had never felt at home before. I had never felt so safe, so important, and so valuable.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 23rd

"It's hard to believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve already." I contemplated aloud as Darien and I walked alongside the road. It was cold, but not as cold as the previous weeks, so it felt a lot warmer than the thermometers read. I had on a dark plum eyeshadow, Honeymoon, a matching plum sweater, and black leggings with knee-high boots. The snow from the other day was almost completely melted and I kind of wished there was a sign of snow. I mean, we always ended up getting a good amount of snow but it seemed like it had been dry for Christmas day ever since I could remember.

"Hey, you don't get to be upset when it's almost Christmas!" Darien pointed out. "It's practically a law, you know?"

I shot him a small smile for his effort. But honestly? There was more than just the lack of winter weather bothering me. With Darien and I getting closer, without any real term to what we were, I couldn't help but think. He was incredibly wonderful to me now. I mean, he was down right perfect for me, but the past has a way of haunting people. Darien and I didn't share a friendly past. In fact, he was my biggest issue in high school.

I harbored a lot of hatred towards him for a long time. I never even knew it was possible for me to hold a grudge - I was so friendly and encouraging to everybody - but I did. He was the only one. Why? Because he made every single day a living hell for me. It got so bad that I'd leave if he walked in the doors. And sometimes I'd walk in and walk right out. He was too much to handle at times, always picking me apart in some way or another.

"What's wrong? Nobody gets this upset over no snow. I mean, something else is on your mind, right?" He pressed, looking down at me with concern in his eyes. Darien and concern? It almost seemed foreign now that I was thinking back to the old days.

"It's nothing, Darien." I brushed him off, refusing to keep eye contact.

"Darien? Where'd that come from? You've been calling me Dare. You only called me me by my full name when something's wrong. So, apparently, somethings wrong and it has to do with me so I kind of want to know." He continued.

"Maybe we should head back to the apartment first?" I suggested. Honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was break down in the middle of the town. And then there was a chance that somebody would overhear and know just how much he had gotten to me. I had played it cool and avoided him, I never let on how deep his cuts went.

Darien nodded in agreement and we started back towards the apartment in silence. Unlike every time before, this one was awkward and tense. I didn't know where to start and was trying to figure it out in my head, but then I'd glance up and see the look of deep thought on Darien's face and feel awful. How could I honestly tell him? Did he really need to know now that it was all over with. But, if it was all over with, why was it still chewing on me?

"I don't want to cause any problems, Dare, I really don't. I just... I was just thinking about the past and everything and how we were." I mumbled once we got inside. I couldn't look at him. I resorted to playing with my hair. "I mean, I've had a great time with you lately, it's just that I'm torn between who you're being and who you were and I need to know that this is you for the rest of your life."

"I was horrible to you, and I knew it would come back to me someday." Darien admitted. He ran a hand through his hair and I could see his face had fallen. Obviously, this was something he was desperately hoping he could have avoided. "I honestly don't know why I did the things I did. I guess it was that you actually cared about people - you cared about everybody - and you even did little nice things to me when I was awful to you. And you know what? That scared me. I was mean to you because I was afraid. I'm not used to having people care about me, Serena. And you did. And I started to care about you back, and that was even worse. Everybody I cared about is gone. So I chased you away because I couldn't lose another person in my life."

"I didn't know, Dare. I didn't know anything. All I knew is that I would cry myself to sleep every single night wondering what was so wrong with me that you needed to point it all out. I didn't understand why I wasn't pretty. I didn't understand why I wasn't smart. I didn't understand why I wasn't graceful. I spent my entire life trying to be perfect - perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect attitude - only to have you tell me that I was worse than everybody else in this world. I was too afraid to date because I thought it was all a big joke. You know? Plan a date with the ugly loser and stand her up and laugh in her face. But I finally broke down when Seiya kept talking to me. And he wasn't a good person - I always knew that - but I figured he was what I deserved." I confessed, feeling tears drown my face.

"Serena..."

"Just why? Why is everybody you cared about gone? Were you mean to them too?" I sobbed out, my shoulders shaking violently.

"They died."

It was something I never dreamed I'd hear and my sobbing calmed down. The tears were still there but I wasn't shaking near as bad. I was just shocked.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, my vision blurry and unable to read his expressions.

"All I had was my parents and I lost them when I was young. Car crash. I was handed over to my uncle. He didn't give a damn, I meant nothing to him. Hell, my dad didn't even mean a thing to him and they were brothers. He was a drunk and asshole. He just wasn't a good person... I legally separated from him when I turned sixteen... that was your freshman year. That's when I moved back here. I took over my family business early, and have been living in this apartment ever since. It doesn't give me an excuse, I just did what I did because I was stupid and scared."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I was desperate for more answers.

"That's not something you talk about, Serena. That's something you bury, and you don't ever dig it back up again. That isn't something people need to know. Andrew doesn't even know I own this place, he just thinks I have a management position. I've kept every secret so damn well. Nobody was ever supposed to know anything. And when you left? It hurt. It hurt like hell. You had started avoiding me but when you actually moved I thought you were gone forever. And I was alone but safe. But you came back and I knew I could stay miserable for the rest of my life or I could go out and find the happiness I never thought I deserved - the happiness I was too afraid to lose to ever search for."

"I don't even know what to say..." I mumbled, wiping the tears with the back of my hand.

"Just say you won't leave."

"I won't."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 24th

The air was lighter now that everything was off my chest. Darien seemed more relaxed on his end, too. We had both confessed the darkest places of our memories that we never shined the light on. But now? It was better than before. We were still flirting and getting along but the air was clean and the water was fresh. I was also on my last nude lippie - Satin Ribbon.

Except right at this moment it was a little hectic because I was scrambling to make sure I had everything in place. We always did a Christmas Eve thing with my siblings and grandparents, then my parents would do Christmas with whoever was still at home. Which, of course, was only Sammy this year.

My pretzels came out like a dream and the beer cheese dip tasted amazing - despite the fact that I didn't have a recipe. I mean, my taste buds worked just as well. Add beer. Throw in some Velveeta Queso Blanco cheese and cut off a hunk of white cheddar, melting them all together until the thickness was perfect and the beer flavor was prominent but not over-powering for those who don't drink it (like me). Finally, you just threw in salt, pepper, and garlic to taste. Typically I'd shred some Parmesan in it, too, but it just didn't seem worth the expense of buying a block of Parmesan just to use the very tip of the triangular chunk.

"When does your party start anyway?" Darien asked as he walked over to me, sipping on one of the extra bottles of Blue Moon that was left over.

"You mean our party? It starts at 4:30. You are coming with me, right?" I asked, looking up at him. I guess there was that miscommunication. I really hadn't asked him, I just assumed. I mean, we were basically a couple or something. Well, something. Because I guess we technically weren't a couple.

"I wasn't planning on it. I mean, it's your family." Darien pointed out.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but the invitation is there and everybody thinks that you're coming anyway." I admitted.

"I'd like to, I'm just not used to family stuff and don't want to ruin your get together." He admitted. I could see the mixed emotions sprawled across his face.

I put a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "You'll be with me and Andrew and Mina will be there. You'll be fine, I promise."

-0-0-0-

Christmas music was already playing as we entered my parents house. I could hear Tank going wild in the back yard. He was such a spoiled little thing... minus the little, obviously. Darien had his arms full with a giant box that I had loaded presents into and I was carrying the crock pot full of dip, knowing I'd have to make a second round to go grab the large tin of pretzels along with the small cups we'd gotten for the dip.

"Serena! Darien!" My mom greeted as she ran over to wrap each of us in a hug as soon as we sat things down. "Take your jackets off and make yourselves at home!"

"In a second, mom, we have to grab one more thing." I rolled my eyes with a smile. Darien walked back outside with me. "This might be a little late of a warning, but my mom can be a little much."

"She's wonderful." He smiled at me.

Darien fit right in our family like he had always been there. I was kind of mesmerized as I sat back and watched him laughing with my family at the dinner table. He was so good looking, it was a miracle he could be a nice person. But he was. Actually, he had been the nicest person I had met since I could remember.

After dinner we rinsed off our dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher before making our way into the living room. There weren't quite enough seats so I took the floor in front of where Darien was sitting on the couch, leaning against his one leg now that we had all passed presents out. We didn't do a lot of presents, just a few to make it nice.

Darien seemed a little speechless at the fact that he'd even gotten presents from my parents, grandparents, and Mina and Andrew. He looked at me like he had no idea what he was supposed to do so I smiled and rubbed the back of his calf, hoping it would calm his uncertainty.

I got a mix of smell-good things and clothes and Darien got his own clothing items, a little basket with dips and beer bread mixes, and a pocket knife because grandpa said "Every man needs a good pocket knife".

Mina then disappeared and came back with another box, a larger one, and handed it to my parents to open. She cuddled up against Andrew in excitement - the kind of excitement you get when you know something that nobody else does - and my mind started racing before the box was completely opened.

Dad cut the box open after the paper was shredded off, and a couple blue balloons lifted into the air. There was no way... We all watched as they pulled out two shirts and a piece of paper. Dad held his "World's Best Grandpa" shirt as mom read the paper aloud. "The best parents get promoted to grandparents. We're adopting!"

The house went crazy but we all managed to calm down enough to let Mina explain. "We've been working on this for a while now. My emotions have been kind of heightened lately because we finally got our final news that we were accepted and would be getting a little one soon! We get to meet little Calvin soon, he's only a little over a year old."

I knew Mina couldn't have the kids she desperately wanted. They had tried after marriage and went to get expert advice to find out what to do only to find out there was a hormonal issue involved where she just didn't release eggs properly or something (I don't remember to exact issue, just all the tears). Yet here she was, as happy as could be, and I finally understood why she couldn't face Andrew about the Rita issue. She was terrified. She'd finally gotten a child that she herself couldn't have, and she was horrified that the family would fall apart before it was even together.


	25. Chapter 25

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! I hope you guys all have an amazing day and the best year to follow that you could ever hope for (because 2017 is just around the corner). I've decided to take up the whole 365 challenge since I love photography and this is my last year as a Shauf so it's kind of crazy to think about! I really want to keep up with writing, but Lord know's it's a love-hate relationship and by the time I post a chapter I regret it because I wish it would have been better... but we'll see! Also, special Hello from my dogs since they're surrounding me right now. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

I'll Be Home for Christmas

December 25th

I barreled into Darien's room and jumped on his bed, bouncing him. He sat up quickly, ready to fight in all of his confusion. "Santa came Darien! Santa came! Get up!"

I finally ceased my bouncing and he looked at me with the most confused and dumbfounded look I had ever seen. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I giggled and rolled off of his bed. "Just get up, grumpy."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair but obeyed my words. He walked groggily after me, following me into the living room. He stopped, drawing his eyebrows together and squinting. "What is this?"

"Santa came Darien. Obviously." I giggled as I bumped into him. "Now hurry up and start opening your presents!"

"Wait, I have some for you. Was I supposed to bring them out already?" He asked. He really didn't know how this whole Christmas thing went. I waited in the living room while he retreated to retrieve his presents to me, making a couple trips out into the living room.

"What are you doing?!" I cried out. "This was supposed to be your big Christmas surprise! You weren't supposed to get me anything!"

"Great minds think alike." He shrugged with a smile. "Besides, I started buying when I saw you were back in town. I kind of hoped you'd be around for me to give them to and I wouldn't have to look like a creep when I dropped them off on your front porch, uninvited."

-0-0-0-

I cuddled against Darien as we ate breakfast. It was too early and too happy of a day to spend it in the kitchen sitting on either side of each other. Part of me really wanted to ask Darien what we were now, especially because we had just bought presents for each other - more than friends do. The other part of me? Well, it was too content to say a word.

"Christmas isn't over yet, you know? I still have one more gift for you." Darien finally spoke up as we finished off our plates and walked them out into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, looking up at him suspiciously.

"I mean what I said. I have one more gift for you. Go ahead and get dressed, its outside." He encouraged. I bit my lip, trying to figure out what it would be, as I walked back into my room to change from pajamas to jeans and a sweater. I slipped on boots and came out to see Darien dressed, too, his hands slipped in the pockets of his leather jacket. He pulled out a bandanna from one pocket and I instantly recognized it.

"Blindfolded again?" I pouted.

"Yes. Because I don't trust you to close your eyes and not peek." He informed me as he tied the cloth around my head, covering my eyes. I heard him shuffing around before placing one of his hands on the small of my back, directing me around. In the elevator, down a hallway, rounding a corner, going straight, stopping to open a door, and feeling the cool blast of the winter weather against my skin. Then his hand was gone and I heard. "You can take it off now."

So I did, and there was Darien standing right in front of me with a hand behind his back, in the garden area. He pulled it out to reveal a large bouquet of bright red roses. "Darien they're so pretty!" I exclaimed as I reached out to grab them and stuff them right in front of my nose to smell quickly.

"Then I only have one more question for you." He replied as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Serena Carter, will you be my girlfriend?"

"HECK YES!" I squealed before throwing my arms around him and hugging me right. I pulled back and kissed his cheek, using all the strength in my body to stretch up to reach it in a quick motion. I pulled back and traded he flowers for the box, opening it to reveal small blue diamond earrings. My eyes grew wide. This was like way too much. I was not used to dating a nice rich guy. Did they just go around doing this? Dropping hundreds on a girl they wanted to date? "They're so pretty Dare, but I feel bad. They look expensive."

"But here's the thing, Serena, you're my girlfriend now. Besides, with all these guys that eye you up, I have to put something expensive on you to let everybody else know you got a man." He winked.

"You're crazy." I shook my head, smiling.

"And you're gorgeous. And mine." He replied before pulling me in close and leaning his head down to capture my lips with his in the most powerful kiss I'd ever had. It was like every kiss got better with him and I never wanted this feeling to end. Suddenly there was a familiar feeling of a heavy cold hitting my skin. We both pulled away and looked up at the sky to see the snow falling, heavily and fast, and beginning to lay. "I think my parent's approve." He smiled before leaning in to kiss me again.


End file.
